


WhatsAvenger

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Bad Puns, Beach Day, Beach Volleyball, Beat-em Up, Bets, Between missions, Bionic Arm, Boredom, Brawling, Breaking a Habit, Bucky and Wanda are Gamers, Bucky and Wanda are Hardcore Gamers, Bucky and Wanda are a Match, Bucky is Having Feelings, Bucky is Learning, Bucky is Relaxing, Bucky is the Pun-Master, Collectibles are Evil, Combined Brainpower, Comics, Competition, Confessions, Conversations, Day at the Pool, Dice have a Mind of their Own, Disney Princess Moment, Dungeons and Dragons, Egos, Embarrassment, F-Bomb, F/F, F/M, Fanart and Fanfiction, Films, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Fruit Selection, Fruit salad, Game Night, Gardening, Gen, Google Backfires, Google all the Terms, Googling Random Shit, Habits, Hangover, Happy Place is Happy, He'll make you go Insane, I can see Tony Admiring Fanart of himself, I think I found my Ship, Innocence, Jealous Tony, Kitten, Kitty - Freeform, Library, Loki always finds a way, Loki being Loki, Loki being a Nuisance, M/M, Mage, Magic, Magic training, Movie Night, Multi, New arm, Now I got that Song Stuck in my Head, Other, Paying Up, Pen and Paper, Pen and Paper Game, Peter is Nerding Out, Possible New Scientific Projects, Pun-ishment, Quality Time, Racing Game - Freeform, Reference to Character, Reference to Video Game, Relaxation, Rematch, Resident Cat, Revisiting Games, Revisiting Undertale, SCIENCE!, Science Competition, Scientific Teamup, Sign Language, Slow Cooker, Sneaky Spiderman, Song Lyrics, Spice Girls - Freeform, Spiderman and Antman Conspiring, Stolen Food, Stolen Phone, Suit, Synergies are Happening, Tag-Team Gaming, The Avengers Subscribed to it, The Dice Decide, The Internet Happened, Tony's Mind has no Chill, Training Fight, Tutoring, Vision vs. Google, Vision's Google Skills are Shit, Volleyball, Wanda and Bucky are a Thing, Wanda and Bucky are definitely a Thing, Wanda and Bucky are too good, Wannabe, downtime, drinking competition, graphic novels, habit - Freeform, happy place, internet research, market, movie theater, movies - Freeform, nerding out, new project, perfectionist, pet adoption, physio, puns, reference, relationships, sleeping habits, surprise, the possibilities are endless, tony is a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 23,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted chatlogs of the Avengers when they are off-duty. It started with a stupid thought and devolved into this... more to be added.<br/>Update 1: While originally, there were not pairings to be followed, I ended up getting into Bucky/Wanda, and am depicting a little Natasha/Bruce on the side.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slow Cooker Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because someone stealing food is annoying. But when you have all the Avengers assembled under one roof, such things may be inevitable.

Steve (01:30) – Are you still awake, Bucky?

Bucky (01:32) – I am now. Why are you still up?

Steve (01:35) – I just remembered we had some pork set up in the slow cooker. But it was empty when we came back. My head was still in the mission, so I didn’t think much of it.

Bucky (01:38) – Oh. Right.

Steve (01:39) – I just thought I’d tell you.

Bucky (01:42) – Steve. It’s the middle of the night. Catch some shut-eye, and we will resolve this tomorrow.

Steve (01:45) – Alright. Sleep easy.

 

Steve (09:50) – Tony, are you still asleep?

Tony (09:52) – Try almost. Why are you asking anyways? You should know that I’m in my laboratory already.

Steve (09:55) – Just asking. It’s about the slow cooker.

Tony (09:57) – What about it?

Steve (09:58) – It was empty.

Tony (09:59) – Shocking.

Steve (10:03) – Tony. Did you take the pork?

Tony (10:05) – I didn’t. I passed out right after we returned.

Steve (10:06) – Do you know who could have taken it?

Tony (10:08) – My money is on Insect Man or Crab Boy.

Steve (10:09) – Tony.

Tony (10:10) – Come on, you smiled.

Steve (10:11) – I didn’t.

Tony (10:12) – Just a tiny bit?

Steve (10:12) – No.

Tony (10:13) – Killjoy.

Steve (10:14) – I’ll ask them. Thanks, I guess.

 

Peter (11:15) – Did you steal the pork from the slow cooker?

Scott (11:17) – Why are you asking?

Peter (11:18) – Steve just grilled me in it.

Scott (11:20) – That was a typo, right?

Peter (11:21) – Sh… Yeah, it was a typo. Sorry. So, did you?

Scott (11:22) – That pork smelled delicious.

Peter (11:23) – You did?!

Scott (11:24) – You snitch, and you are dead to me, Spideyboy.

Peter (11:26) – I almost beat you up on that airport, you know. I didn’t have that much help.

Scott (11:27) – Punk.

Peter (11:29) – Steve will find out eventually, you know.

Scott (11:40) – Are we done here?

Scott (11:45) – Peter.

Scott (11:47) – I swear to God!

Peter (11:48) – What? Aunt Maye called.

Scott (11:50) – I don’t believe that. You just went to tell Steve, didn’t you?

Scott (11:55) – You did.

Peter (11:56) – He asked me to tell the truth!

Scott (11:57) – When I find you, you’ll be in trouble.

Peter (11:58) – Not afraid.

Scott (11:59) – Liar.

Peter (11:59) – Am not.

Peter (12:03) – Besides, it’s your own fault.

 

T’Challa (20:50) – What was that commotion earlier about?

Steve (20:52) – Scott ate the pork me and Bucky had prepared.

T’Challa (20:53) – That’s all?

Steve (20:55) – Pretty much, yes. Why are you asking?

T’Challa (20:58) – The next time, I would appreciate it if you could all keep it down. It sounded like you were close to beating Scott up. Also, I still have jetlag thanks to you.

Steve (21:03) – Oh. I’m so sorry, T’Challa, really.

T’Challa (21:05) – Next time, be quiet. Good night.

 

Vision (21:12) – So, the incident is resolved?

Bucky (21:14) – Why are you calling this an incident?

Vision (21:15) – It sounded like one.

Bucky (21:17) – It wasn’t.

Vision (21:18) – But you all were agitated.

Bucky (21:20) – Vision, I’m still tired. Could we just go to sleep?

Vision (21:21) – You evaded my question.

Bucky (21:23) – We can discuss this later, Vision. Seriously. Go to sleep.

 


	2. Friendship is Magic, I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision has a lot of questions. A ton of them.

Vision (12:41) - James, I have a question for you.

Bucky (12:43) - Vision, we went over this already. Call me Bucky, please.

Vision (12:44) - Right. My apologies.

Bucky (12:46) - So, your question was?

Vision (12:47) - It's about the properties of friendship.

Vision (12:48) - I believe that you could help me here.

Bucky (12:50) - You confused me already. Why should I be able to help?

Vision (12:52) - You see, the concept of friendship is still evading me.

Vision (12:53) - I'll give an example.

Bucky (12:54) - Okay, go ahead.

Vision (12:57) - Steve explained to me that you and him have been friends for a very long time already, and that even your long struggle against one another didn't damage this bond. But it does seem odd to me, since, when you were under Hydra's control, you did attack him with all you had.

Bucky (12:58) - Your point?

Vision (12:59) - I don't understand how this is possible.

Bucky (13:01) - How exactly don't you understand that?

Vision (13:04) - I have observed many interactions. Sometimes, words can end a friendship, but sometimes they don't, even if they are harsher than others. Fights usually end friendships, especially such extensive ones, but for Steve and you, it left not much of a damage on the surface.

Bucky (13:06) - You phrase it like you know something.

Vision (13:07) - I sense you are uneasy around him.

Vision (13:09) - I concluded that your relationship is strained.

Bucky (13:12) - So everything seems pretty clear to you. Why are you still confused?

Vision (13:14) - Even with this strain, you act like old friends. Something I only saw on humans of older age, or in some rare exceptions in young humans already.

Bucky (13:16) - Well. That is what friendship is all about.

Vision (13:17) - Could you try to explain, please?

Bucky (13:20) - Alright, I will try, but I'm not good at it. Come over, it's too long-winded to type.

 

Vision (17:11) - I think I accidentally frustrated Bucky.

Steve (17:13) - You did, from his expression. He seemed pretty exhausted. What did you do?

Vision (17:14) - I asked about the nature of friendship.

Steve (17:15) - Oh, okay, that explains it.

Vision (17:16) - How are his exhaustion and my asking connected?

Steve (17:18) - It's a complicated topic, and he is a bit touchy on the subject if I'm involved.

Steve (17:19) - He's still scared our friendship could break.

Vision (17:21) - Because of the incidents in the past, I presume.

Steve (17:22) - Exactly.

 

Vision (17:30) - Wanda, I was wondering about something. Is friendship something like magic?

Wanda (17:32) - Vision, did you find strange things on the internet again?

Vision (17:33) - No, not this time.

Wanda (17:34) - Then why are you asking that?

Vision (17:36) - I have been talking to Bucky about the properties of friendship, and especially his to Steve.

Vision (17:37) - It was very confusing for me.

Wanda (17:39) - Well, I suppose that friendship is magic, I guess.


	3. Speaking in Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That was just a joke I wanted to make. But it's worth it.

Tony (09:40) – He did it again.

Natasha (09:42) – Who did what again?

Tony (09:43) – Clint switched off his hearing aid.

Natasha (09:44) – So?

Tony (09:45) – I was in the middle of talking.

Natasha (09:46) – I don’t blame him.

Tony (09:46) – It was kind of important.

Natasha (09:47) – Tony. You’re too chatty sometimes.

Tony (09:49) – It still is annoying. I mean, I tried to explain something new to him, and he just switched his hearing aid off.

Natasha (09:50) – He probably found you boring.

 

Clint (10:10) – Tony threatened to develop a new hearing aid for me that I can’t switch off.

Natasha (10:11) – What did you do?

Clint (10:12) – He told you already, didn’t he?

Natasha (10:14) – I’m still trying to find out what exactly happened.

Clint (10:15) – Promise you won’t laugh?

Natasha (10:15) – Can’t promise anything.

Clint (10:17) – He tried to explain his theory on W.D. Gaster to me.

Natasha (10:17) – Uh, what?

Clint (10:18) – Videogame.

Natasha (10:19) – Not what I meant.

Natasha (10:20) – I know Undertale like the back of my hand.

Clint (10:21) – I knew it. T’Challa owes me 50.

Natasha (10:22) – So, Tony has a theory?

Clint (10:23) – I didn’t even know a long downtime could do that to him.

Natasha (10:25) – I suppose that a long downtime can do about anything to him. We should be afraid of that.

Clint (10:26) – Nah.

Natasha (10:27) – Mind coming over? I could use a refresher on ASL.

Clint (10:29) – So… I would be the one talking in hands?

Natasha (10:30) – You just waited to make that joke.

Clint (10:31) – You have no idea for how long.


	4. Internet Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just can't leave Vision unsupervised.

Natasha (21:20) – Tony. We need to set up more limits on Vision’s computer.

Tony (21:21) – What do you mean?

Natasha (21:22) – The internet happened.

Tony (21:24) – Okay, what was it this time? A comment making him google something, or some dubious link he followed despite knowing fully well that this is not a good idea?

Natasha (21:25) – He googled “she-male”. Because he was confused by the term.

Tony (21:26) – Oh.

Tony (21:27) – That’s it.

Tony (21:29) – I’m going to have a heartfelt conversation with him, and then we hopefully can make it clear that he can’t just google anything expecting it to be innocent.

 

Vision (22:33) – Natasha, did you tell Tony about my internet adventures?

Natasha (22:34) – Believe me when I say it’s for your own good.

Vision (22:36) – But how am I to learn anything if there are limitations on what my research will unravel? This is highly unfortunate for me.

Natasha (22:37) – It’s unfortunate I couldn’t keep you from seeing too much.

Vision (22:39) – Why is everyone always so worried about that?

Natasha (22:42) – Look, Vision. You are still extremely curious, and in your approach, you’re a little like a child. Sadly, a most of the times unsupervised child, which is why “the internet happened” is an own alarm code by now.

Vision (22:43) – I do not comprehend.

Natasha (22:45) – You’re like a very strange teenager to us all, at times. And with everything that we explained up to this point, and still have to explain, it’s just very awkward at times.

Vision (22:47) – I’m still having a hard time understanding human interaction. I never thought it would be so complex.

Vision (22:48) – I still have something to research.

Natasha (22:50) – What do you want to research?

Vision (22:52) – Well, the last round of searching threw a term at me I was unfamiliar with. It makes about as much sense as “she-male”.

Natasha (22:54) – You won’t touch the keyboard until I’m there.

Natasha (22:55) – I mean it, Vision.

Vision (22:56) – I will never understand you.

 

Tony (22:33) – We need to take better care of Vision.

Thor (22:35) – Why do you talk about “we”? Vision is a grown man.

Tony (22:37) – And incapable of understanding the fine nuances of human interaction. I mean it. We had a huge part in his creation, and we are responsible for him.

Thor (22:38) – Are you suggesting that we fathered him?

Tony (22:39) – Not exactly with this phrasing, but yes.

Thor (22:40) – I will have no part in this.

Tony (22:42) – Oh, you will. Tomorrow, first thing you’ll do, you will get your ass down here and help me with Vision.

Thor (22:43) – You sound like a mother hen now.

Tony (22:45) – Tomorrow, 8 in the morning. End of discussion.


	5. Boredom is Bad, M'kay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony better should never be bored. Seriously.

Tony (10:50) - I’m bored.

Bruce (10:51) - You, bored? Come on. There’s plenty to do.

Tony (10:52) - Still bored.

Bruce (10:54) - Don’t you have anything to build at the moment? Or a project that you always wanted to start?

Tony (10:55) - At the moment, I can only wait for the current ones to finish.

Tony (10:56) - So, I’m bored.

Bruce (10:57) - Tony.

Tony (10:57) - What.

Bruce (10:59) - Don’t even think about it. You know what happens when you get bored. Please don’t do this to me again.

Bruce (11:06) - Goddammit Tony!

Bruce (11:30) - Tony. Answer the goddamned phone.

Bruce (11:31) - You’re making me nervous.

Bruce (12:54) - Tony. What are those sounds coming from the lab?

Bruce (12:55) - I’m gonna hulk out.

Tony (12:57) - Bruce, stay cool.

Bruce (12:58) - How?

Bruce (13:00) - I know the kind of things you do when you get bored.

Tony (13:01) - You sound like a mother hen now.

Bruce (13:02) - For good reasons.

Tony (13:03) - Wow, you’re still calm?

Bruce (13:04) - Just because Natasha is here.

Tony (13:05) - I should have known that. But okay, that’s good, I guess.

Bruce (13:06) - Seriously, Tony. What are you doing in there?

Tony (13:07) - In all seriousness?

Bruce (13:09) - I would prefer that, yes.

Tony (13:13) - I’m building a bling-version of one of my older suits. I just felt that the current ones don’t really bring out the playboy billionaire philantropist theme I’m trying to go with.

Bruce (13:14) - Goddammit, Tony.

Bruce (13:15) - Are you actually serious?

Tony (13:16) - Yep. I could also design one for you.

Bruce (13:17) - Thanks, but no thanks.

Tony (13:18) - Too late. Already in the works.

Bruce (13:20) - You’re impossible, Tony.

Bruce (13:21) - It better turn out good.


	6. Internet Strikes Again 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertitle: "Or: When Vision googles innocent terms and it still backfires."

Vision (22:30) - Steve, I have a question. How are your feelings concerning Bucky?

Steve (22:31) - I don’t understand what you’re trying to ask.

Vision (22:32) - Well… I did some research, and found some quite strange texts.

Steve (22:33) - Okay? Where did you find them?

Vision (22:35) - On several sites of the internet. They do have strange things there… Some telling events how they definitely didn’t happen.

Steve (22:36) - Wait.

Steve (22:37) - What did you search for?

Vision (22:38) - I entered ‘James Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers’, and, after some thought, added ‘Relationship’.

Steve (22:40) - Oh God.

Vision (22:42) - That, most interestingly, seems to be your most common exclamation in those texts.

Steve (22:43) - Vision, get off the internet. Now.

 

Bucky (23:10) - What happened? You looked embarrassed beyond words.

Steve (23:11) - There are things on the internet you simply shouldn’t know about.

Bucky (23:12) - Steve. What happened?

Steve (23:12) - The internet happened.

Bucky (23:13) - And what exactly from the internet?

Steve (23:14) - Something called fanfiction.

Bucky (23:15) - Doesn’t sound so bad.

Steve (23:15) - They’ve paired us.

Bucky (23:16) - Huh?

Steve (23:18) - Apparently, there is the section ‘real person fanfiction’.

Bucky (23:19) - Wait what?!

Steve (23:20) - I think I need bleach to get this out.

Bucky (23:20) - I don’t want to know.

Steve (23:21) - Keep away from it, Bucky. Keep away from it, far far away.


	7. Arm Measuring Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woes of living under one roof with two painfully overblown egos. 
> 
> Also? I couldn't help but imagine Bucky making horrible, horrible puns - with exaggerated emphasis as good meassure.

Bucky (08:00) - Help me.

Steve (08:01) - What happened?

Bucky (08:02) - T’Challa and Tony are having a contest.

Steve (08:03) - And?

Bucky (08:05) - They want to find out who of them can build, or fund the building of, a better arm for me.

Steve (08:06) - Uhm…

Bucky (08:08) - I feel like I’m some kind of trophy, and I don’t like that at all.

Steve (08:09) - What about telling them that you don’t like that?

Bucky (08:09) - Tried and failed at it.

Steve (08:11) - Tony’s ego?

Bucky (08:11) - And T’Challa’s.

 

Steve (08:15) - T’Challa, I need to talk with you about something.

T’Challa (08:16) - Can this wait?

Steve (08:16) - No.

T’Challa (08:18) - It better be important.

Steve (08:19) - Why are you and Tony competing over Bucky’s arm?

T’Challa (08:21) - First of all, that sounded wrong. Second, it’s for his own good.

Steve (08:22) - God. You’re sounding just like Tony.

T’Challa (08:23) - Don’t let him hear about this.

Steve (08:24) - I won’t. Because I wouldn’t hear the end of it either.

 

Steve (08:30) - What is this competition with T’Challa about?

Tony (08:32) - Did Bucky rat us out again? Little traitor.

Steve (08:33) - Tony. The truth.

Tony (08:34) - T’Challa bet me that I couldn’t do it better than his team of specialists. I bet against it.

Steve (08:35) - And what are you betting?

Tony (08:36) - Eternal glory and bragging rights.

Steve (08:37) - Goddammit Tony.

 

Bucky (09:05) - Fail?

Steve (09:06) - Fail.

Bucky (09:06) - Dammit.

Bucky (09:07) - Nothing left but HANDling it with grace.

Steve (09:08) - Bucky no.

Bucky (09:09) - Not HUMERUS enough?

Steve (09:10) - Bucky stop it!

Bucky (09:11) - Too easy.

Bucky (09:12) - But you gotta HAND it to me, I tickled your FUNNY BONE.

Steve (09:13) - They are even worse with your capitalisation.

Bucky (09:14) - Oh come on, you laughed.

Bucky (09:20) - Don’t give me the cold SHOULDER.

Steve (09:21) - I’ll be home in an hour. You better hide now, Bucky.


	8. Leave Us Out of That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Loki out of nowhere, because why not.

Natasha (13:15) - I need your support right now.

Wanda (13:16) - Something happened.

Natasha (13:17) - Tony abducted Bruce and now they are having a scientific discussion.

Wanda (13:17) - Does Bruce need you?

Natasha (13:18) - At the moment, yes. Sadly.

Wanda (13:19) - Sure isn’t easy with Bruce.

Natasha (13:21) - It’s better than being left with the thought that he might go on a rampage.

Wanda (13:21) - That’s true.

Wanda (13:22) - Anything you want to talk about specifically?

Natasha (13:23) - Nothing coming to mind really.

Wanda (13:24) - Same here. I’m still a bit tired.

Natasha (13:25) - I heard why.

Wanda (13:27) - Yeah. Vision and the internet, the never-ending headache for us all. But most of all, it’s a headache for me.

Natasha (13:28) - He trusts you the most, it seems.

Wanda (13:29) - I don’t even know why, but I guess it’s because I’m similar to him in a way.

Natasha (13:31) - It’s mind over matter for both of you. I can see the parallel.

Wanda (13:32) - But that’s about all.

Wanda (13:32) - Question.

Natasha (13:33) - Shoot.

Wanda (13:34) - Does it bother you that we’re the only two female Avengers?

Natasha (13:35) - Not particularly. 

Wanda (13:36) - It’s just a bit tiring.

Natasha (13:37) - That’s true.

Wanda (13:38) - I suppose that we have to hope for another female Avenger.

Loki (13:29) - Mind if I help you out with that.

Natasha (13:30) - What the.

Wanda (13:31) - Get the Hell out of our chat, Loki! How did you even do that?!

Loki (13:32) - Come on, it’s not that difficult.

Natasha (13:33) - This discussion is over.

Loki (13:34) - Come on.

Loki (13:35) - Touchy. 

Loki (13:36) - Alright, fine. Be that way.


	9. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because she looks innocent enough doesn't mean Wanda can't kick some serious butt.

Wanda (20:01) – They are at it again.

Natasha (20:01) – What game?

Wanda (20:02) – Need for Speed. The excuse is that Bucky needs to test his new arm.

Natasha (20:03) – Lots of cursing?

Wanda (20:03) – Yep.

Natasha (20:04) – Not giving up the controller?

Wanda (20:04) – Nope.

Natasha (20:05) – Vision understanding absolutely nothing?

Wanda (20:05) – Exactly.

Natasha (20:06) – It’s Game Night alright. Is Bucky doing any better, at least?

Wanda (20:07) – He’s whooping Tony’s and Sam’s asses. James already gave up.

Natasha (20:08) – Remind me again why they needed this gaming room?

Wanda (20:09) – It was, how did Tony and T’Challa phrase it? Necessary equipment for mental stimulation and relaxation outside of missions?

Natasha (20:11) – At that rate, there will be more injuries off missions than on missions.

Natasha (20:12) – And I want in on the gaming night. I bet you that I can beat Bucky even with his newly enhanced arm.

Wanda (20:13) – I want in too. Let’s wait until Tony’s ego is sufficiently bruised.

 

James (21:40) – That looks brutal from here.

Tony (21:41) – It is. Wanda and Natasha are slaying Bucky and Steve.

James (21:42) – Is that one of those Beat ‘Em Ups?

Tony (21:43) – Yep. And the two ladies are much better at it than should be allowed.

James (21:44) – Steve looks about done. And like he is about to throw the controller.

Tony (21:46) – That would be Bucky’s thing to do.

James (21:47) – I suppose. He better not mess up our gaming rig. It took ages to pick and set up everything.

Tony (21:49) – Don’t worry about it. Wanda could stop him with a snap of her fingers.

James (21:50) – That would be mean.

Tony (21:51) – But effective enough. Did you do your physio for today already, or does Jarvis have to remind you again?

James (21:51) – It’s already done.

Tony (21:52) – Atta boy. Then you can come over later when Natasha and Wanda are done owning everyone.

 

Sam (23:01) – Are they still at it?

T’Challa (23:02) – Yes. Bucky and Wanda are still not done competing over who is the better gamer of them.

Sam (23:02) – She’s tough, I’ll give her that.

T’Challa (23:03) – She has spirit.

Sam (23:04) – She beat you too?

T’Challa (23:05) – Pretty much. She mopped the floor with me in five consecutive matches.

Sam (23:06) – Ouch. I guess it shows you really shouldn’t underestimate her.

T’Challa (23:07) – It’s generally a good idea not to underestimate anyone on our team.

Sam (23:07) – Good point.

 

Bucky (02:03) – I’m done.

Steve (02:06) – Took you long enough. What’s the end score?

Bucky (02:07) – One win amongst a couple dozen losses.

Bucky (02:08) – On the bright side, my new arm came in HANDy.

Steve (02:10) – Go to bed.


	10. Internet Strikes Again 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision. Just stop it. And you too, Bucky.

Vision (21:09) – What is a senpai, exactly?

Wanda (21:10) – Are you on the internet unsupervised again?

Vision (21:11) – No…?

Wanda (21:12) – That’s it. I will not explain anything to you any longer.

Wanda (21:13) – You always land us in those situations, and I’m done with it.

Vision (21:14) – Please?

Wanda (21:14) – Alright.

Wanda (21:15) – But, please, stop this.

 

Steve (21:20) – Wanda, where are you? I thought you had something to tell me.

Wanda (21:21) – I have a Vision situation at hand right now.

Steve (21:23) – Oh Gods, not again. We resolved the last one only three days ago.

Wanda (21:24) – I thought we had some peace and quiet in that department for a while now, but we were too soon to celebrate.

Steve (21:28) – What was it this time? I mean, I’m almost afraid to ask.

Wanda (21:29) – It was, again, a case of “let’s google some random term that came up in a conversation I don’t clearly remember”.

Steve (21:31) – Now I’m really afraid to ask. Which is why I won’t ask.

 

Bucky (21:45) – What was that?

Steve (21:46) – A disturbance in the force.

Bucky (21:47) – Very funny.

Steve (21:47) – Do you really want to know?

Bucky (21:48) – Yes.

Steve (21:50) – Vision and Google clashed again.

Bucky (21:51) – That’s almost TMI already.

Steve (21:52) – Yeah.

Bucky (21:53) – But I’m not worrying my head off about it.

Steve (21:54) – Where is this going…?

Bucky (21:55) – I think we can HANDle this.

Steve (21:56) – Training room, in five minutes. I’m going to punch you.


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even superheroes need a time-out.
> 
> Also, I'm stuck at work, and that was the first thing that came to mind.

Bruce (13:35) - Hey, do you want to go to the movies tonight?

Natasha (13:37) - Given that no immediate emergency comes up, sure. Any film you had in mind?

Bruce (13:38) - I read about this drama I wanted to see. Supposedly based on real events, too.

Natasha (13:39) - Uh-huh? Do I get more details than that?

Bruce (13:41) - From what I read, it’s a biopic about an actress who allegedly had an affair with Goebbels, and even impressed Hitler. Quite tense.

Natasha (13:42) - That sounds interesting. Did you already get us the tickets?

Bruce (13:43) - Buying them right now.

 

Steve (14:50) - Bruce and Natasha are going to the movies tonight. Should we go too?

Bucky (14:52) - That would be cool, actually. Are there any good films out right now?

Steve (14:54) - Let me just check that for a moment.

Steve (15:03) - Well, there aren’t any that sound particularly interesting, safe for one.

Bucky (15:04) - You want to surprise me again, don’t you.

Steve (15:05) - It will be a surprise for both of us.

Bucky (15:06) - Alright. Do I need any fancy clothes?

Steve (15:07) - Regular clothes will do. It’s not like back when we were introduced to it.

Bucky (15:08) - That’s a pity.

Steve (15:10) - It’s also a lot more comfortable to not sit there with stuffy clothes.

Bucky (15:11) - True that.

Bucky (15:12) - Will you tell me the name of the film if I swear to not google it?

Steve (15:13) - Alright. Kingsman. 

Bucky (15:15) - Well, that leaves tons of room for speculation. Alright, I’m good to go any time.

 

Vision (15:01) - May I suggest a film?

Wanda (15:02) - What, you want to go, too?

Vision (15:03) - Yes, and I will try to not make a nuisance of myself.

Wanda (15:05) - Alright. What do you want to see?

Vision (15:06) - It’s an animated film called “Sound of the Sea”.

Wanda (15:07) - I saw the trailer of that! It’s so pretty.

Vision (15:08) - I take this as a yes. We would have to go soon, though.

Wanda (15:10) - I’ll just grab my shoes and some money, and we are good to go.

 

Tony (16:05) - So, since half of the base is empty, why don’t we join the movie train?

T’Challa (16:07) - And not have a go-team, at least?

Tony (16:09) - Who are we kidding, T’Challa? Our super-charged Duracell bunny, War Machine, the less cool flying dude, and our two insect heroes are still here to keep watch. Oh, and our deaf deliverer of pointy objects. They are good enough, until we catch up.

T’Challa (16:10) - Not funny, Tony.

Tony (16:11) - Maybe we’ll even be able to enjoy the film and not be swarmed by pretty ladies.

T’Challa (16:13) - Fine. I pick the movie, you shut your mouth for a moment.

Tony (16:14) - Oh, the big cat is hissy.

T’Challa (16:15) - It was your idea to ask.

Tony (16:17) - Yeah, it was. Already made your choice?

T’Challa (16:18) - Yes. And if you fall asleep at the movie theater, I will leave you there.

 


	12. Sunny Side Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the boys had a drinking competition. And a certain someone is trying to be funny.

Steve (14:21) - Natasha, where are you? You and Wanda have been missing all day long already.

Natasha (14:30) - Not our fault that you guys decided to sleep in forever. We hit the beach as soon as the sun went up.

Steve (14:32) - You have been up before sunrise?

Natasha (14:34) - Pretty much. We didn’t spend half the night trying to find out who can drink the most. And we sure as Hell don’t want to help all of your nurse off your respective hangovers.

Steve (14:35) - That’s harsh.

Natasha (14:37) - Tony, did you take Steve’s phone?

Steve (14:38) - How did you…?

Natasha (14:40) - That last line couldn’t come from Captain Pure-hearted and Innocent.

Steve (14:41) - He’s still asleep.

Natasha (14:43) - Still or again?

Steve (14:44) - Still. Bucky already confirmed that Steve wasn’t up before. I think he stayed up until five in the morning and then just crashed.

Natasha (14:45) - What about you?

Steve (14:46) - I didn’t wake up. I was exhumed.

Natasha (14:47) - Fascinating. Anything important to say?

Steve (14:48) - Ouch. No, nothing any longer.

Natasha (14:49) - Good.

 

Steve (16:03) - Did I text you?

Natasha (16:04) - Tony had your phone.

Steve (16:05) - But… Tony just woke up five minutes before me.

Natasha (16:06) - I bet it was Bucky, then. He’s frighteningly good at mimicking Tony.

Steve (16:07) - I guess they are getting along, then.

Natasha (16:09) - Wanda and I will come back in a while, and then we’ll see the sorry sight of all of you.

Steve (16:10) - My head is still hurting.

Natasha (16:11) - Get an aspirin, and some water. You have no choice but suffer through it.

Steve (16:13) - I’ll never drink like this again.

Natasha (16:14) - Unlikely that you’ll stick to that promise. You’ll do it again.

Steve (16:15) - Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Natasha (16:16) - My pleasure.


	13. Sunny Side Up 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here's a mental pic. Bucky and Steve at the beach playing volleyball. Mmmm~

Wanda (14:30) - Having fun at the beach?

Natasha (14:32) - Quite some. How is that sunburn coming along?

Wanda (14:33) - It has entered the stage where it just hurts when I wear anything at all.

Natasha (14:34) - Ouch, that’s nasty.

Wanda (14:35) - Are Bucky and Steve playing volleyball again?

Natasha (14:36) - How did you guess?

Wanda (14:38) - There are, no kidding, at least three girls with binoculars all focused on the beach volleyball area. So it was a good guess.

Natasha (14:39) - Bull’s eye. Clint would be proud of such a precise shot.

Wanda (14:40) - Is he asleep?

Natasha (14:42) - Yeah, after two hours in the water with his kids.

Wanda (14:43) - Good man.

Natasha (14:45) - But, yeah, Steve and Bucky are showing off again. They’re playing against each other without mercy.

Wanda (14:46) - That’s so not surprising.

 

Natasha (15:47) - Bucky won.

Wanda (15:49) - In that case, T’Challa and Tony each owe me 30. They bet that Steve would win this time.

Natasha (15:50) - Did you start betting too?

Wanda (15:52) - They pestered me to bet against them, since they both put their money on Steve. 

Natasha (15:53) - In that case, nice going.

Wanda (15:54) - That sunburn still is a bitch, though.

Natasha (15:56) - Can’t you do anything against it?

Wanda (15:57) - Sadly, my shiny red powers can’t do much against me turning into a cooked lobster.

Natasha (15:59) - That’s a bummer. But, I gotta go, Clint’s kids are insisting I go play with them.

Wanda (16:01) - I won’t keep you. Have fun.

 

Tony (15:48) - We got to pay up. Steve lost pathetically against Bucky.

T’Challa (15:50) - Hang on a moment. You won’t try to weasel your way out of that bet? You did the last time when you bet that Steve wouldn’t be able to hold his liquor.

Tony (15:51) - Yeah, that was against you, not against Wanda.

T’Challa (15:53) - You’re scared of her.

Tony (15:54) - As a sane man should be.

T’Challa (15:56) - She’s a team member. Why are you afraid of her?

Tony (15:57) - I respect her very deeply.

T’Challa (15:59) - Tony. What are you trying to say?

Tony (16:01) - You don’t enter a bet with the Scarlet Witch without the intention of paying up. She would have known if we hadn’t meant it.

T’Challa (16:03) - In that case, you still owe me money, too.

Tony (16:04) - Can’t we settle this a different way?

T’Challa (16:06) - I’ll just ask Wanda for assistance, good idea.

Tony (16:07) - ...what was that, 50?

T’Challa (16:08) - Yes. And don’t even think about trying to weasel out of future bets ever again.


	14. Game Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Wanda are having a rematch. And Tony's mind has no chill.

Bucky (14:51) - I want a rematch.

Wanda (14:53) - You must be a pretty big masochist, then.

Bucky (14:54) - Very funny. But, seriously. I’m better at controlling the arm now.

Wanda (14:56) - I reserved the room for my Final Fantasy spree. But I guess that it would be fun mopping the floor with you again.

Bucky (14:57) - Let’s see how this goes down first.

Wanda (14:58) - Gladly. One hour from now, we can get started.

 

Steve (15:03) - I think we have something to do for the rest of the day.

Tony (15:04) - How so?

Steve (15:06) - Bucky and Wanda will have a rematch. With how much they pour into gaming, it’s sure to be loud.

Tony (15:07) - It will be a pixel massacre.

Steve (15:09) - If they play Mortal Kombat, then yes.

Tony (15:10) - I saw Bucky practicing a ton, so it’s safe to assume that it will be.

Steve (15:12) - Should I prepare ear plugs for everyone?

Tony (15:13) - Where’s the fun in that? Besides, as soon as the door is closed, you won’t hear much out of that room.

Steve (15:15) - I thought more of a rather realistic scenario where Bucky loses and we suffer the consequences of it.

Tony (15:16) - Good point. Same question.

Steve (15:17) - You’d make fun of him?

Tony (15:18) - Oh no. I’d lean back and enjoy the show.

 

Natasha (15:50) - We’re in for a treat. I just saw Wanda and Bucky entering the gaming room.

Clint (15:51) - Swearing, yelling, shoving each other, snacks, and slaughter on the computer screen? I’m in.

Natasha (15:52) - Front seats or safe distance?

Clint (15:54) - I want the front seats, and if they’re screaming too loudly, I always have a little miraculous switch.

Natasha (15:55) - Lucky. We’ll have to weather the inevitable yelling competition, or go to the other end of HQ and hope that we don’t hear anything there.

Clint (15:56) - I’ll be there in five minutes. Save me a spot.

Natasha (15:57) - Done.

 

James (16:49) - You’re missing out. This is just great.

Tony (16:51) - What is?

James (16:52) - Bucky and Wanda are in the middle of a pretty intense Mortal Kombat tournament. I think they’re going for all or nothing.

Tony (16:54) - Damn. Bucky better let me see his arm after that, because I bet he will find a stupid way to damage it.

James (16:55) - Are you in the lab?

Tony (16:57) - I am. Which is a pity, because watching them play against each other is always funny.

James (16:58) - Seeing them together against another team, though, that would be brutal.

Tony (17:01) - That thought actually is intriguing.

James (17:02) - I can smell the crazy inventor up to here. What are you planning?

Tony (17:03) - Jarvis could use some fun now and then, don’t you think?

James (17:05) - I know where this is going. That’s not a good idea.

Tony (17:06) - Why isn’t it a good idea?

James (17:07) - Because Bucky and Wanda would end up destroying everything from frustration.

Tony (17:09) - Noted.

James (17:10) - You’re already planning it out.

Tony (17:11) - Oh yes.

James (17:12) - Goddammit, Tony.


	15. Internet Strikes Again 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision, you sure made an impact with your pure, innocent, questing mind.

Bucky (19:30) - I made a huge mistake.

Steve (19:31) - What did you do?

Bucky (19:33) - Remember those fanfictions you told me about? About us?

Steve (19:34) - Oh Gods.

Bucky (19:35) - There are pictures.

Bucky (19:36) - Many pictures.

Bucky (19:37) - And only a couple are harmless.

Steve (19:39) - Why did you look them up? I mean, you are not Vision - you know what each search term means!

Bucky (19:40) - Says Mr. “I subscribed to those domestic and more risque fics to see their progress”.

Steve (19:42) - How did you find out?

Bucky (19:43) - When you were passed out drunk and I pretended to be Tony who pretended to be you on the chat with Natasha, I read one of the mail notifications.

Bucky (19:44) - The title was a bit too clear to leave anything to the imagination.

Steve (19:45) - You won’t tell anyone about the fics, I won’t tell anyone about the pics. Deal?

Bucky (19:46) - Deal. We’re in this together.

Steve (19:47) - Once again, yes. We can’t let anyone of the team find out.

 

Tony (20:01) - How long are we going to pretend that we have no idea?

Natasha (20:02) - We will take this secret into our graves if need be. We won’t tease them with that.

Tony (20:02) - It could be fun.

Natasha (20:05) - It could ruin a friendship that survived a World War, years of sleep frozen in ice, brainwashing by Hydra, and another round of cryogenic sleep with added brain-bleaching, as T’Challa called it, for good measure. They know how to respect each other as soldiers and friends and hold on to that.

Tony (20:06) - You’re no fun. And what if someone else was to tease them about this?

Natasha (20:07) - Don’t even think about it, Tony. We worked so hard to get him locked up for good, you won’t jeopardize it for a joke that can only backfire!

Tony (20:08) - I like it when you spank my evil genius side.

Natasha (20:09) - Where did that come from just now? 

Tony (20:09) - Oh, you know…

Natasha (20:10) - Hang on.

Natasha (20:11) - You too, Tony? Of all people, you? 

Tony (20:11) - Hey, I like the way they describe me.

Tony (20:12) - And some of those fanarts are wicked.

Natasha (20:13) - That much is true.

Natasha (20:14) - Crap.

Tony (20:16) - Let’s put it that way: ever since Vision made us aware of that particular corner of the internet, there is no way we could ignore this ever again.

 


	16. Arm Measuring Contest 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More puns than Steve could possibly HANDle.

T’Challa (14:56) - We still haven’t settled our little competition.

Tony (14:58) - Bucky seems quite content with his current arm.

T’Challa (14:59) - And that is good enough for you?

Tony (15:01) - Pretty much, yes. It is one of my models, after all.

T’Challa (15:02) - And he didn’t try the other yet?

Tony (15:03) - He did, for a whole month. He didn’t like it - said it was too awkward and stiff.

T’Challa (15:04) - I propose that we try to improve on the current model.

Tony (15:05) - The bet is on, kitty cat.

T’Challa (15:06) - I already smell the irony.

Tony (15:07) - Kitty no.

T’Challa (15:07) - Kitty yes.

 

Bucky (16:28) - Requesting immediate extraction from enemy territory.

Steve (16:29) - Are Tony and T’Challa at it again?

Bucky (16:30) - Affirmative.

Steve (16:31) - Extraction team will arrive in T minus 2 minutes.

 

Peter (16:51) - Woah. I just saw Bucky take off his arm. That looked odd.

Scott (16:52) - If it was the left one, so what - if it was the right one, holy shit.

Peter (16:53) - You know which one it was.

Scott (16:55) - Why are you bothering me with that, then?

Scott (16:56) - Wait.

Scott (16:56) - You’re not seriously thinking about that?

Peter (16:57) - Tony won’t let me go into his lab, so, yes.

Scott (16:58) - You do realize that this could land us in a fuckton of trouble?

Peter (17:00) - It would be worth it.

Scott (17:01) - Not if a soldier trained to kill comes after you.

Peter (17:02) - Oh come on, please?

Scott (17:03) - No. 

Scott (17:05) - ...okay, yes.

Peter (17:07) - You’re the best, man.

Scott (17:08) - I could smell the puppy spider eyes from here.

Peter (17:10) - I don’t make puppy eyes.

Scott (17:11) - You do. Now, what’s the big plan?

Peter (17:12) - I’ll explain it to you as soon as you come over.

 

Bucky (18:31) - Those fuckers.

Steve (18:32) - What happened?

Bucky (18:34) - Spiderboy and the Ant-noyance stole my arm.

Steve (18:35) - How do you know?

Bucky (18:37) - Peter’s expression when I looked his way.

Bucky (18:40) - His poker face is shit.

Steve (18:41) - Oh great. That will only play into Tony’s hands. He will have a reason to work on another arm for you.

Bucky (18:45) - Yep. It’s still an ARMs race between T’Challa and him.

Steve (18:46) - BUCKY.

Bucky (18:48) - I had to.

Steve (18:49) - I swear, those puns are getting worse by the day.

Bucky (18:51) - I find them HUMERUS. Well, maybe even POSTHUMOUS.

Steve (18:53) - Let’s see how much you’ll laugh after a round of training with just one arm.

Bucky (18:56) - No need to get all up in ARMs.

Steve (18:58) - You have five minutes to move your ass down here or I swear I will drag you down here myself!

Bucky (19:00) - Single-HANDedly?

Steve (19:01) - That does it!


	17. Livin' la Vida Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More surprise Loki. Obnoxious little shit. I love him.

Loki (00:03) - How are my favorite heroes of the world?

Steve (00:05) - How the Hell did you do that?

Tony (00:06) - Don’t encourage him, Steve.

Thor (00:06) - Hold your tongue, Loki. We do not want you here.

Peter (00:08) - No way. Loki?

Loki (00:08) - All touchy, my dear brother? And, that is a name I don’t recognize. A boy in your little club?

Steve (00:09) - You would do well to just be quiet.

Loki (00:10) - No fun.

Thor (00:11) - How did you even contact us?

Loki (00:12) - I have my ways. And, really, it’s not that hard.

Loki (00:14) - Woah. Why are you all giving me the cold shoulder?

Thor (00:16) - Mute function. Good night.

Loki (00:17) - You’re all no fun.

[4852 rambling messages later]

Loki (04:58) - Poop.

 

Thor (08:30) - My phone crashed.

Steve (08:31) - I think everyone’s did.

Thor (08:33) - Should I feel sorry for Loki, or curse him for his never ending blathering?

Steve (08:34) - Both, I suppose.

Loki (08:35) - You must be very desperate to pity me.

Thor (08:36) - Goddammit Loki!

 

Tony (10:03) - I’m letting Jarvis look over this.

Steve (10:05) - Do you think that we can block this signal for good?

Tony (10:06) - Unlikely.

Steve (10:07) - But at least for some time.

Tony (10:09) - Yes, but that would already require quite some effort.

Loki (10:10) - Upside inside out - I’m livin’ la vida Loki!

Tony (10:11) - For fuck’s…!

Steve (10:12) - Language!

Tony (10:13) - I don’t fucking care! That fucker gave me an earworm!

Loki (10:13) - I’ll pull and push you down - livin’ la vida Loki!

Loki (10:15) - Once you’ve had a taste of me, you’ll never be the same - yes I’ll make you go insane~!


	18. Pen and Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the spam today. But I just had that stuck in mind and it was a pretty cute scenario, in a way.

Bucky (10:11) - Question.

Steve (10:11) - Shoot.

Bucky (10:13) - I was thinking about something different to do in my downtime. Something different from getting whipped into submission by Wanda on a regular basis playing Mortal Kombat.

Steve (10:14) - And that would be?

Bucky (10:15) - Dungeons and Dragons. It would be fun.

Steve (10:16) - How exactly is it played? It sounds like you want to do something different from a computer game.

Bucky (10:18) - Yep. It’s a pen and paper system, meaning that you design your own character, and let dice decide how your character succeeds or fails at a task.

Steve (10:19) - Wait. I think I saw that already. That would be pretty cool.

Bucky (10:21) - I’m currently working on a campaign. Now I just have to convince a couple others to join in on the fun.

Steve (10:22) - Okay, shoot me a message then.

 

Natasha (10:30) - You are plotting something.

Bucky (10:31) - Is it that obvious?

Natasha (10:31) - Yeah, since you’re not doing the whole stone-faced thing any longer.

Bucky (10:33) - Alright, you caught me. I want to start a Dungeons and Dragons campaign with a couple of you.

Natasha (10:34) - Is that any fun?

Bucky (10:35) - From what I heard, the group will pretty much look for the funniest way to solve situations. Or, in some cases, the most chaotic or creative. 

Natasha (10:36) - Sounds fun. I might join in.

 

Bucky (10:41) - What do you say, Wanda? Does Dungeons and Dragons sound like something you’d be interested in?

Wanda (10:42) - Count me in. I wanted to play the real thing ever since I saw a pretty bad game based on it.

Bucky (10:43) - So it’s morbid curiosity.

Wanda (10:43) - Yep.

Bucky (10:44) - I guessed so. Should I ask Vision too?

Wanda (10:45) - Better not. He already has trouble understanding regular situations. We don’t need to put him through that.

 

Peter (10:50) - Dungeons and Dragons? Sweet, that would be something to nerd out about!

Bucky (10:51) - So you’re in?

Peter (10:51) - I already have ideas lined up.

Bucky (10:52) - Good thing. Any class you want to play?

Peter (10:53) - I’m thinking about playing the wizard. Oh, wait. Which edition?

Bucky (10:55) - I’m still trying to settle on one, but I think one of the less cluttered ones.

Peter (10:56) - Good. That’s way more beginner friendly too.

Bucky (10:57) - And DM-friendly, especially first time DM.

 

Sam (10:51) - Well, why not? It sounds pretty interesting.

Bucky (10:52) - Sweet, then I already have five players with you and Peter included.

Sam (10:53) - Will you explain everything?

Bucky (10:53) - Yeah, and Peter will help with the explanations.

Sam (10:54) - He will start gushing.

Bucky (10:55) - A lot, yes.

Sam (10:55) - Oh dear.

Bucky (10:57) - Hey, it will be something that he can teach us. I think he might even make a good backup-DM.

Sam (10:58) - But it won’t be anything strange and fetish-y, right?

Bucky (10:59) - I don’t even want to ask how you got that idea. No, it’s played with a character sheet, a pencil, and a couple of different die.

Sam (11:01) - Oh, I think I read about that one time. Okay, good.

Bucky (11:02) - Okay, I’ll set up the group chat, and then I’ll see when we have the first opportunity to start with the setup for everything.


	19. Game Night 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help imagine Bucky as someone exploring every nook and cranny of the game. Same with Wanda.

Steve (17:59) - I never thought I’d say this, but Bucky is driving me nuts.

Natasha (18:01) - How so?

Steve (18:03) - I’m watching him play Assassin’s Creed, while I’m on my laptop. He has barely started the game and he is already stalling.

Natasha (18:04) - Uh-huh. I’m not sure I’m following.

Steve (18:05) - He’s not getting to the objective at hand, but rather dawdles and does everything on the side.

Natasha (18:07) - Hey, that has only positive consequences in that game. If it was Deux Ex: Human Revolution, he would be slapped on the wrist for even a bit of delay on his first mission.

Steve (18:10) - I just don’t see the point.

Natasha (18:11) - Me neither, but it’s his style of playing.

Steve (18:13) - I know. It just is a bit annoying to watch.

 

Tony (18:43) - Can you tell me if Bucky is having trouble with his arm?

Steve (18:46) - None as far as I can tell.

Tony (18:47) - I’m just getting high stress readings from the sensors.

Steve (18:49) - Uhm, I think that’s because he can’t find the last flag.

Tony (18:52) - He can’t find the last flag. What exactly is he doing, Steve? I told him to not overstrain himself yet.

Steve (18:53) - Relax. He’s playing a game.

Tony (18:55) - Oh.

Tony (18:57) - Let me guess. An elusive collectible?

Steve (18:59) - Yes, and he doesn’t want to consult a guide or a map. I’ll stop him before he gets too frustrated and smashes something.

Tony (19:02) - Charming, but thank you. It was hard work setting everything up, and I don’t mean the arm.

 

Bucky (20:30) - Welp, that was a slow night.

Wanda (20:32) - From what I could see so far, yes. Why didn’t you go for the main objective?

Bucky (20:33) - That would be just boring. I want to see something of the environment.

Wanda (20:35) - Okay, that’s an argument. But, still. It’s a pain to watch you at times.

Bucky (20:37) - You are one to talk. Just Cause 2. You razed everything there is to raze just to get 100% completion.

Wanda (20:39) - Okay, okay. So what?

Bucky (20:40) - Don’t give me shit for taking my time in Assassin’s Creed.

Wanda (20:41) - Alright alright. 

Wanda (20:43) - Want to play a local co-op sometime?

Bucky (20:44) - How about Portal 2?

Wanda (20:46) - Perfect. It could devolve into a rage-game, though.

Bucky (20:47) - Seriously. If we two are involved, everything is a rage-game.


	20. Speaking in Hands 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint doesn't want to teach Tony, neither does Natasha. That guy already talks too much.

Tony (17:23) - I can’t believe you’re such a nerd.

Bucky (17:25) - Okay, where does that come from?

Tony (17:26) - Clint is teaching you sign language.

Bucky (17:28) - He is. What about it?

Tony (17:30) - You can’t sign properly half the time. T’Challa and me still have something to settle.

Bucky (17:32) - But that’s the best stress test for the arm, when it comes to more refined hand-eye coordination.

Tony (17:35) - Still. Nerd.

Bucky (17:37) - You’re just envious that you can’t learn ASL from Clint or Natasha. Because they know to avoid that.

Tony (17:39) - Harsh.

Bucky (17:41) - Welp, break’s over, gotta head back to Clint.

 

Steve (18:01) - Who rained on your parade today?

Tony (18:03) - Bucky and his nerdiness.

Steve (18:04) - You’re jealous.

Tony (18:06) - So what, get off my back about that.

 

Peter (18:52) - Neat. Can you teach me too?

Bucky (18:54) - Not really. I barely began, and Clint insisted that I won’t teach someone else.

Peter (18:56) - Bummer. But I could dig up some tutorials.

Bucky (18:57) - How can you be sure that they won’t teach you nonsense?

Peter (18:59) - You couldn’t trust in Clint either, then. He could be teaching you bull at the moment.

Bucky (19:00) - Point taken.

Bucky (19:01) - Still, I can’t teach you in turn. Clint doesn’t want that to happen, precisely because then Tony would find a way to annoy him by proxy at least.

Peter (19:03) - I’m in awe of Tony, but not his lap dog.

Bucky (19:05) - Okay, yeah. But still, if I was you, I would just ask Clint for lessons.

Peter (19:06) - He already said no, and Scott is too lazy to learn it.

Bucky (19:09) - Well in that case, I can’t help you. But maybe, Clint will change his mind some time.

Peter (19:10) - I doubt it.

Bucky (19:12) - Just give it a little more time, okay?

Peter (19:13) - Alright.

 

Peter (22:30) - Come on, Scott.

Scott (22:34) - If this is about me not being mad about Bucky’s arm any longer, forget it, Spidey. Or what is it about this time?

Peter (22:35) - ASL.

Scott (22:37) - Again, the answer is no. I have too much sleep to catch up with.

Peter (22:38) - You’re just lazy.

Scott (22:40) - No. Exhausted. Good night, Peter.


	21. Disney Princess Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Thor really do have the touch.

Wanda (13:41) - You should see Vision’s face right now.

Natasha (13:43) - What’s happening?

Wanda (13:44) - This is a Disney Princess moment. A sparrow is sitting on his knee.

Natasha (13:45) - Is Vision confused?

Wanda (13:46) - Not particularly. He seems happy.

Natasha (13:48) - Well, sparrows are cute and cheeky. Of course he should be happy.

Wanda (13:49) - I hope it won’t fly away too soon. 

Natasha (13:50) - Pics or it didn’t happen. I knew I was forgetting something.

Wanda (13:51) - [Picture] Isn’t that cute?

Natasha (13:53) - I think “squee” is the appropriate reaction. This looks so adorable.

Wanda (13:55) - [Picture] A second and third joined in. And I think they expect some food.

Natasha (13:57) - Poor Vision, he really looks confused now.

Wanda (14:01) - I fetched some bird food.

Wanda (14:02) - [Picture] There we go. Vision feeding birdies.

Natasha (14:04) - I’m almost shocked that the birds don’t seem to be intimidated by him the least.

Wanda (14:05) - I think they just speculated on him having food.

Natasha (14:06) - True.

Wanda (14:08) - And Vision is fully focused on them now.

Wanda (14:08) - [Picture]

Natasha (14:10) - It looks cute enough. And really human, too. Vision said that he was worried for some time, so it’s good to see him relax about it.

Wanda (14:11) - It is.

 

Natasha (14:09) - Want to see something cute?

Thor (14:10) - I know I can’t stop you anyway. Show me, then.

Natasha (14:11) - [4 Pictures] Vision is at the park with Wanda, and feeding birds.

Thor (14:13) - He looks at peace with himself.

Natasha (14:14) - He does.

Thor (14:17) - According to Jane, Vision looks like a Disney Princess. What does that mean?

Natasha (14:19) - That’s a joke on the internet. If someone is attracting animals - usually shy ones - then it’s like in the Disney Princess movies.

Thor (14:21) - Ah, so that’s what that means. She said that when I had a hummingbird sitting in my hand.

Natasha (14:22) - I hope she made a picture.

Thor (14:35) - [Picture] She convinced me to send it.

Natasha (14:37) - I thought as much. That looks adorable. And I won’t forward it to anyone but Wanda, promised.

Thor (14:38) - I hope that the two of you really keep to that promise.

Natasha (14:40) - No worries.

 

Wanda (15:01) - That is so cute.

Natasha (15:02) - Why do you think the two of them had their Disney Princess moments?

Wanda (15:03) - Electrifying personalities?

Wanda (15:03) - Sorry. Had to go there.

Natasha (15:04) - You and Bucky should get a room and smooch already.

Wanda (15:05) - Oh no no no. I won’t snog Bucky, no way.

Natasha (15:07) - You would match. Believe me.


	22. Happy Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some head canon coming along, especially with the "brain-bleaching". Also, Wanda and Bucky are cute together in my head. ...as are Steve and Bucky, and Tony and Bruce, and Wanda and Natasha, and Vision and Wanda, and Bruce and Natasha...
> 
> I have too many happy thoughts about the Avengers. Seriously.
> 
> Also, please excuse the continued dump. It's another slow day at work.

Wanda (17:32) - Have you seen Bucky around? He’s late for our gaming night.

Steve (17:33) - He might still be in the pool. He tends to forget time there.

Wanda (17:35) - He must be very relaxed then, if he even forgets that we wanted to start ten minutes ago.

Steve (17:36) - It helps him cope with a couple of things, I guess.

Wanda (17:37) - That sounds not so sure.

Steve (17:38) - Bucky never fully explained it to me. He just becomes quiet.

Wanda (17:40) - Well, I have a bit of a theory here.

Steve (17:41) - Shoot.

Wanda (17:44) - T’Challa never explained exactly how he went about this brain-bleaching process, as he called it. But I guess that water could have been involved. I mean, it wouldn’t be too far-fetched. Swimming, or just drifting on the surface, could have a positive, calming effect.

Steve (17:45) - That’s true, yes. Maybe it really is the reason why he likes swimming so much.

Wanda (17:47) - Well, in that case, I can still squash T’Challa in a couple of rounds. I don’t want to disturb Bucky, if he already is relaxed and in his happy place.

 

Bucky (19:30) - Sorry, really, I totally forgot about time.

Wanda (19:32) - It’s okay. I had my fun still. Will you still come for a couple of rounds?

Bucky (19:33) - I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m still sorta high.

Wanda (19:35) - Okay, you just lost me.

Bucky (19:38) - When I swim for that long, I fall into a kind of trance, and according to T’Challa, it serves to keep my mind clean and focused. It’s counterproductive to immediately do something really active after that. Give me another half hour, and I’ll be ready.

 

Steve (20:40) - Bucky seems to be better today. A lot better.

T’Challa (20:42) - That’s good to hear.

Steve (20:43) - I’ve been wondering. How long did it take for Bucky’s treatment to be successful?

T’Challa (20:45) - A long time, but not as long as we thought it would.

Steve (20:46) - Can I get any more concrete answers?

T’Challa (20:48) - Out of respect for Bucky, I can’t tell you more. If he feels ready to do so, he will tell you how his treatment went about.

Steve (20:49) - I understand. I guess it really was difficult.

T’Challa (20:51) - Yes, there were many issues to tackle. But your friend pulled through, and did so with remarkable determination.

Steve (20:54) - I guess this explains his liking for Undertale.

T’Challa (20:55) - I suppose it does.

 

Wanda (22:30) - Did you train with Bucky?

Steve (22:34) - What do you mean?

Wanda (22:35) - He beat me today. I never saw him this focused - it was almost spooky.

Steve (22:36) - You know I’m not that good, so, no, I didn’t practice with him.

Wanda (22:38) - Do you think it has something to do with his happy place?

Steve (22:39) - It could be, yes, but I would rather think that he just was going about it in a more relaxed fashion.

Wanda (22:40) - That he definitely did.

Steve (22:40) - Are you mad you lost?

Wanda (22:41) - Pride’s a bit bruised, but I’m determined to show him next time.

Steve (22:42) - Good. Well then, good night.

 

Wanda (00:01) - I can’t sleep.

Bucky (00:03) - Me neither. Thanks to you.

Wanda (00:04) - Am I keeping you awake with my texts.

Bucky (00:05) - Not only that.

Wanda (00:07) - Wait. Are you admitting that you like me right now?

Bucky (00:08) - It’s complicated.

Wanda (00:10) - Just spill the beans, Bucky.

Bucky (00:11) - It’s more like a deep respect thing.

Wanda (00:13) - Uh-huh.

Bucky (00:14) - It’s true.

Wanda (00:16) - Alright, I’m leaving it at that. Good night.

Bucky (00:17) - Sleep easy.


	23. Internet Strikes Again 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Vision's internet explorations takes an unexpectedly sweet turn.

Wanda (20:10) – Bucky… help. This is getting out of hand.

Bucky (20:11) – What is?

Wanda (20:14) – Vision googled some random thing again. This time, it was handjob. Because Tony had mentioned it around him, jokingly referring to you. The things I have seen…

Bucky (20:15) – Why are you telling me?

Wanda (20:16) – To warn you that Vision is coming your way. He at least is having some decency right now in using the proper stairs and doors. So, be prepared.

 

Bucky (23:10) – I’ll kill Tony for this.

Wanda (23:11) – Was it bad?

Bucky (23:13) – It was bad enough that the day was rough. I did not need Vision hounding me for answers.

Wanda (23:14) – Tony really should know better than running his mouth around him…

Bucky (23:16) – My words.

Wanda (23:17) – Now that I think about it. How did Vision get around the restrictions Tony had set up?

Bucky (23:18) – I guess Vision reasoned that they just impede his research.

Wanda (23:21) – I’ll talk to Vison, and see if I can make it clear that this is a necessary precaution…

 

Wanda (00:12) – Still awake?

Bucky (00:13) – Just so. Why?

Wanda (00:15) – Is it okay if I come over? I need to wind down. I slammed Tony’s ass for this bullshit with Vision, and I had some words with Vision. And I feel terrible now.

Bucky (00:16) – Might get pretty cozy here.

Wanda (00:18) – No objections from your side? I’m surprised.

Bucky (00:22) – Wanda, I’m used to being crammed into a small room with 20 other men. I couldn’t care less about that thing. Besides, if a friend needs comfort, you’re there for them, that’s it.

Wanda (00:23) – Charmingly blunt as ever.

 

Steve (08:00) – Well that was a cute start in the morning.

Natasha (08:02) – I can already hear the adorable coming in. What happened?

Steve (08:04) – Apparently, Wanda slept over at Bucky’s room. When I glimpsed in to see if Bucky was already up for training, he just laid there on his back, Wanda half on top of him, and shrugged when I grinned.

Natasha (08:05) – Huh. I wonder what made her stay at his room. She has one for herself, and it’s perfectly fine.

Steve (08:08) – From how quiet Tony was this morning, I guess there was a situation last night we slept through.

Natasha (08:11) – We’ll get it out of them eventually. But still, kinda cute to imagine.

Steve (08:12) – All kinds of cute.

Natasha (08:13) – And Wanda sleeps in long, so I guess Bucky will have to miss his training today.

Steve (08:15) – That’s no problem. He’s diligent enough to not fall behind too much.


	24. Pen and Paper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets together for the first time, and two certain Avengers might have learned a bit more about each other than expected.

Natasha (19:15) – How’s it going over there? I’m still a bit mad that I couldn’t come.

Wanda (19:20) – It’s all nice up to now. We’re still setting up stuff, and Peter is explaining everything. It’s a bit more complicated than I would have expected, but it seems like something that could turn out to be totally awesome.

Natasha (19:22) – Great, now you’ve made me even more jealous. But you have fun!

Wanda (19:24) – Where are you anyways?

Natasha (19:25) – Can’t say. Write to you later.

 

Sam (20:00) – You not joining us?

James (20:02) – No, I still have physiotherapy to do. And it’s not exactly my kind of downtime.

Sam (20:04) – Pity, because I think you’d be great.

James (20:05) – I’m charmed.

Sam (20:07) – Physio going well?

James (20:09) – In the most literal sense of the way, swimmingly well.

Sam (20:11) – You and Bucky should just high-five.

 

Tony (20:10) – Party poopers.

Scott (20:11) – Told you they wouldn’t let you join.

Tony (20:14) – Why not? I found the perfect way to play this game already.

Scott (20:15) – Powergamer, huh?

Tony (20:16) – And what would that be?

Scott (20:18) – Someone just in it to optimize and test the system. Nothing a first-timer should encounter.

Tony (20:20) – You’re no fun.

Scott (20:21) – Right back at you, Tony. Right back at you.

 

Steve (20:30) – This is just perfect.

Natasha (20:32) – Good or bad?

Steve (20:33) – Best way. Wanda’s and Bucky’s characters have an awesome dynamic between them already.

Natasha (20:34) – I’m not sure if there’s a good line between that character and them, though…

Steve (20:36) – From what I can tell, it’s clear enough.

Natasha (20:37) – Don’t forget that those two have been snuggling just a few days prior.

Steve (20:39) – That doesn’t mean all that much, if you’re already used to it from the time in the Army.

Natasha (20:41) – Alright. Won’t argue. You have fun now, and don’t get distracted too much by the dream team.

 

Wanda (02:00) – You’re still awake.

Bucky (02:02) – Yup.

Wanda (02:03) – Some of the things you said IC… it was pretty sweet.

Bucky (02:05) – It really was just meant IC, Peter told us that we should keep the distinction straight.

Wanda (02:08) – I know, but I still find it rather adorable. You do have a nice sense of humor, and I’m looking forward to the next time we play.

Bucky (02:11) – Same. Good night now. And rest easy.

Wanda (02:13) – Thanks. Sweet dreams.


	25. Happy Place 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be gushing a bit much about them... but Bucky and Wanda are just... so full of fluff and sweetness for me. So, another chapter.

Natasha (18:30) – [Picture] Now don’t tell me this isn’t one of the cutest things you’ve ever seen.

Steve (18:32) – Wow. They really fell asleep like this?

Natasha (18:34) – Yeah, and judging from Bucky’s hair still being wet, he was swimming before. So, his happy place just became a little happier, I suppose.

Steve (18:36) – They surely are getting along rather well. But I wonder how much they admit in front of each other.

Natasha (18:37) – Not very much, from what I gather.

Steve (18:39) – And we shall not push it.

Natasha (18:42) – Definitely not. And we should also keep a close eye at Tony, else he will just tease them both about it.

Steve (18:44) – I don’t think we can hold him back all that well.

Natasha (18:47) – We don’t need to do much. We just have to remind him that Wanda was able to knock his ass flat with the wave of her little finger. And after that last episode with Vision, I highly doubt that Tony wants to antagonize her unnecessarily.

Steve (18:48) – I really hope so.

Natasha (18:54) – So, outside of that cuteness happening, what do you think about the two of them getting along?

Steve (18:56) – I’m glad, to be honest. It was all a difficult test for us, and to see the two of them growing together like this is heartwarming.

Natasha (18:58) – It definitely is. I’m happy for them.

Steve (19:01) – Speaking of happiness, how is it going with Bruce? He has become a lot calmer, I believe.

Natasha (19:03) – Yes, he has, thankfully. But there is no denying that every day is a test for him.

Steve (19:06) – I pity him, I really do. But he holds up well, and we should focus on that.

Natasha (19:08) – It also helps that I’m his anchor in many ways. Just being there for him often resolves a lot of tension.

Steve (19:10) – You’re his happy place, then.

Natasha (19:12) – Yes.

 

Peter (20:01) – Game night seems off. Bother.

Scott (20:03) – Oh man. Why tonight?

Peter (20:06) – Wanda and Bucky are sleeping in that room still. I guess the couch was just too comfy for them to pass up.

Scott (20:08) – Wait. The witch and the soldier are being cuddly and cute?

Peter (20:09) – They are.

Scott (20:11) – Okay. That is … unexpected.

Peter (20:12) – Yep.

Scott (20:14) – No teasing them about it?

Peter (20:15) – Absolutely none.

Scott (20:17) – Pity. But then again, I’m very attached to me being alive.

Peter (20:19) – Yep. If Wanda wanted, she could just squish us. Like bugs.

Scott (20:20) – A spider is not a bug.

Peter (20:22) – I know that!

Scott (20:23) – Nerd-boy, you’re being very imprecise today. That’s worrying.

Peter (20:35) – Shut up.

Scott (20:37) – You won’t live that down, Nerd-boy. You won’t. You just won’t.

Peter (20:39) – Dammit.

 

Thor (20:20) – They are still knocked out? I’m surprised, especially after Tony was so loud just in the next room.

Steve (20:22) – That’s because the room is soundproof. It means that from the inside, you won’t hear much. And there won’t be any noise coming to the outside.

Thor (20:24) – Ah. A very useful invention.

Steve (20:25) – Nothing else to say?

Thor (20:27) – Well, they make a good couple, I think. Both are strong and independent. They won’t be a burden on each other.

Steve (20:30) – Very analytical, and unusual from you. You are spending a lot of time with Jane, it’s showing. But that’s not bad.

Thor (20:31) – I probably still will never get used to this.

Steve (20:33) – Then don’t get used to it. It just happens or doesn’t happen.

Thor (20:39) – Wouldn’t it be better for them to be in their respective beds?

Steve (20:41) – You mean Bucky and Wanda? Probably, but I don’t think I want to wake them up.

Thor (20:42) – Afraid?

Steve (20:44) – Of making them feel awkward? Yes.

Thor (20:46) – I don’t quite understand.

Steve (20:49) – They are not exactly admitting to their feelings. Bucky and Wanda are having a good friendship going, and there is a general feeling that we shouldn’t hit them on the nose with their affection for each other that much.

Thor (20:51) – Would it embarrass them?

Steve (20:53) – Probably, and they might just not be ready yet.

Thor (20:55) – Now I understand.

Steve (20:57) – Oh, and if you see Tony trying to annoy them, feel free to give him your best death stare.

Thor (21:00) – I hope only in the metaphorical way.

Steve (21:02) – Of course. Anyway, I’ll be off to bed. Good night.

Thor (21:04) – Have a good rest.


	26. Livin' la Vida Loki 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be an f-bomb in this. Because, well... Loki. Need I say more?

Thor (10:02) – I might have bad news for all of you.

Tony (10:03) – Spill the beans.

Steve (10:03) – What’s the matter, Thor?

Loki (10:05) – Guess who~

Natasha (10:07) – Oh no.

Bruce (10:07) – This can’t be happening.

Wanda (10:07) – Seriously?!

Bucky (10:08) – That’s it, I’m off the phone for today.

T’Challa (10:09) – This should be funny… not.

Sam (10:10) – Welp.

Peter (10:11) – How did he…?

Scott (10:11) – That’s the end of my nap. Bugger.

Loki (10:13) – Why so glum, everyone? I did entertain you before, and I shall do so again. Or else, your existences would all be quite useless, wouldn’t they?

Thor (10:15) – Think whatever you want to.

Loki (10:16) – Ooh, that wasn’t nice, brother dearest.

Thor (10:18) – _Adopted_ brother.

Loki (10:19) – Ouch.

Thor (10:19) – How did you escape again?

Loki (10:20) – I have my ways, as always. And I’ll always have my way with everyone.

Thor (10:22) – I don’t believe so.

Loki (10:23) – You’re free to believe the contrary, but reality is, dear brother, that I’ll always be there.

Thor (10:24) – Sadly, yes.

Loki (10:25) – You’re awfully harsh today. Did I do something wrong?

Thor (10:27) – Bother everyone?

Loki (10:28) – There’s nothing wrong with that.

Thor (10:29) – Oh there is plenty.

[A half-hour back and forth bickering later…]

Tony (11:05) – You’re like an old couple.

Thor (11:07) – Don’t encourage him.

Loki (11:07) – Charming~ Oh, and brother, don’t be so abrasive.

Thor (11:09) – But, seriously. How should I trust that you won’t abuse this situation again? You did so many times before.

Loki (11:11) – It’s baffling how you would think so negatively of me.

Thor (11:12) – You tried to kill everyone here at least once in the past.

Loki (11:14) – Oh, yes, there was something. But it was so insignificant to me I must have forgotten.

Thor (11:15) – There. Point proven.

Loki (11:17) – Brother, with how blunt your wit is, you’ll never make a point.

Tony (11:18) – Damn.

Thor (11:20) – Found you.

Loki (11:21) – …fuck.


	27. Friendship is Magic, I Guess 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappy stuff incoming.

Natasha (12:35) – Is it just me or does it become more visible now?

Steve (12:37) – What is more visible?

Natasha (12:38) – Bucky and Wanda being on very friendly terms.

Steve (12:40) – I guess it is, because they are becoming more and more comfortable with each other.

Natasha (12:41) – There’s definitely something magical about it. At least I think so.

Steve (12:42) – That could also just be the influence of Wanda speaking there. But I guess that, yes, they are getting very close together.

Natasha (12:44) – Isn’t that unusual?

Steve (12:45) – Unusual if we look at what Bucky went through recently, yes. And Wanda is still struggling as well.

Natasha (12:47) – Might this be because they went through exactly that, and are now able to connect on that level?

Steve (12:48) – Could be.

 

Tony (12:50) – What is all that secrecy?

Natasha (12:52) – Coming from the person who constantly blabs about everything.

Tony (12:53) – Ouch. That’s not nice.

Natasha (12:55) – You aren’t nice either. Anyway, none of your business, Tony.

Tony (12:57) – It’s because of our teen romance, isn’t it.

Natasha (12:59) – One wrong sentence, and you’ll be getting to know my abilities first-hand.

Tony (13:05) – I just remembered. There is this huge project I really should be working on. So, have fun with your bosom friend Steve, don’t overfeed Bruce so much, and just don’t get your hopes up that I will fall for your little games.

Natasha (13:07) – Sooner or later, Tony. Sooner or later.

 

Vision (19:07) – May I ask you a question, Wanda?

Wanda (19:08) – What’s the matter?

Vision (19:10) – A whole while back, I asked about the properties of friendship. I did some thinking over it, but I think I still am missing something out of that picture. You and Bucky, becoming so close, surprises me.

Wanda (19:12) – Friendship develops in all kinds of unusual circumstances. I think that trying to understand it as something happening because of some reasons. Friendship just forms.

Vision (19:14) – That truly makes it something unexplainable. Kind of like magic.

Wanda (19:15) – I don’t know. I heard that even magic can be explained.

Vision (19:16) – Some aspects of it, yes. Not all of it.

Wanda (19:18) – Wow. Friendship really is like magic. Because, honestly, I don’t know how to explain anything about friendship beyond what you already learned.

Vision (19:22) – Wanda, would you say that we are friends, too?

Wanda (19:23) – Yes.

Vision (19:25) – Then I surmise it would be the right thing to do and not ask you too many questions. It would annoy you.

Wanda (19:27) – Thanks. But sometimes, friends may annoy each other, for the right reasons. But that is something I might explain to you at a different time.

Vision (19:28) – Alright. Thank you.

 

Bucky (21:00) – Vision looked very thoughtful.

Wanda (21:02) – Yes. He asked questions again, but not all of what he wanted to ask.

Bucky (21:03) – That is unusual. How come?

Wanda (21:05) – I think he is starting to understand certain boundaries even friendship can set up.

Bucky (21:07) – Huh. He is making a genuine attempt at learning. I think he is not as emotionally impaired as Tony would have me believe.

Wanda (21:09) – Tony’s good at talking a lot of bullshit.

Bucky (21:11) – Sadly, yes.

Wanda (21:13) – But that’s not really important right now. I’ll go to bed and look forward to the weekend, if nothing comes up.

Bucky (21:14) – Same. Rest easy.

Bucky (21:15) – I mean good night, Wanda.

Wanda (21:16) – Good night, Bucky.


	28. Game Night 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Wanda are at it again.

Steve (18:03) – Game Night just got interesting. Bucky’s arm is in maintenance, and Wanda is helping him with Super Mario.

Natasha (18:07) – I thought he said that this was a childish and extremely boring game.

Steve (18:09) – That ended about 10 minutes after he watched Wanda play the tougher levels on Mario Maker.

Natasha (18:11) – Oh dear. She put on one of the really insane levels, didn’t she?

Steve (18:13) – Bucky’s jaw hit the floor faster than I anticipated. Well, it does help that Toni set up everything that we can play about any game we want at a moment’s notice.

Natasha (18:14) – True. Still, funny to imagine Bucky jumping his way through Super Mario.

Steve (18:16) – Yes, and Wanda taking over part of the controls.

Natasha (18:18) – They’re sharing a controller?

Steve (18:19) – Yep. It looks pretty funny. Makes them sit close together as well.

Natasha (18:22) – I bet they wouldn’t do that outside of gaming night. At least not like that.

Steve (18:24) – Maybe, in time, they will.

 

Vision (18:18) – Wanda, may I ask a question briefly?

Wanda (18:22) – Sure. I might be slow responding, though. Game Night.

Vision (18:24) – That is what I wanted to ask you about. What exactly is the appeal of playing games? I haven’t quite understood that.

Wanda (18:32) – It helps relaxing after a long day, and after work. It also serves as a distraction.

Vision (18:34) – But doesn’t it take up a lot of time? As I understand it, some humans value time as highly as gold, or even more.

Wanda (18:43) – It’s a matter of how you look at it. The greatest thing about time is that you can spend it how you like. Of course, sometimes, you have to do things that your work requires, but that doesn’t keep us from enjoying ourselves nonetheless.

Vision (18:45) – I see. Thanks for taking some time to answer this question for me.

 

Steve (18:31) – I’m impressed. Wanda just texted on the side and still managed to very precisely navigate the level together with Bucky.

Natasha (18:33) – The two of them are total cracks at gaming anyway.

Steve (18:34) – That is a given, yes.

Natasha (18:36) – Do you think we might be able to swipe the controller from them for a moment? I’m itching to play a little myself.

Steve (18:38) – Same. Then again, we have two separate gaming stations in the room, so we could play as well. It’s not like there’s much keeping us from it.

Natasha (18:40) – Except the two most ambitious gamers in our tower making us look like total beginners?

Steve (18:41) – Someone is competitive.

Natasha (18:41) – Only a little.

Steve (18:43) – I’m not really having much of an ambition there. I know that I’m good enough to play the things that I like, but not more.

Natasha (18:44) – If that’s good enough for you, then you can enjoy it all the more.

Steve (18:46) – Are you up for some time?

Natasha (18:48) – Give me a while, I’ll just finish up something here. And I only have about an hour to spare. I promised Bruce a film night.

 

Tony (18:52) – It seems like Bucky is having fun even without his arm.

T’Challa (18:54) – Uh-huh? Can he even play without it?

Tony (18:56) – Wanda is helping. They are moving like a unit, it’s a bit spooky to watch.

T’Challa (18:58) – The two of them are ruthlessly efficient at gaming, it shouldn’t surprise you.

Tony (18:59) – Still, considering how they first met?

T’Challa (19:01) – Yes, that is a factor that might be surprising.

Tony (19:02) – Anyway, how far along are you?

T’Challa (19:04) – Sadly not as far as I would like. I need your help, something went a bit wrong. It seems that Bucky found the one weak spot we never considered.

Tony (19:05) – Yes, he’s good like that. I’ll head over to you soon.

T’Challa (19:07) – Still working on getting Jarvis his gamer personality?

Tony (19:08) – I gave it up. Jarvis could not see the benefit in this, and after some consideration, neither could I.

T’Challa (19:10) – It would only have ended in sprain injuries due to excessive gaming, yes.

Tony (19:11) – Yes, and probably broken equipment, which I can do without.

T’Challa (19:13) – True. Well, I’ll wait for you before going ahead.

 

Peter (21:01) – They broke almost all of my records!

Steve (21:04) – I told you that it was a bad idea to challenge them.

Peter (21:05) – I know. But doubly embarrassing because Bucky has Wanda helping him.

Steve (21:07) – Oh. Well, that is a blow to the pride.

Peter (21:10) – Want to team up for a game they haven’t perfected yet? We have to have something that they aren’t good at.

Steve (21:12) – Huh. Well, I might have an idea there…


	29. Arm Measuring Contest 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...am I becoming too sappy? Please tell me I'm not becoming too damn sappy.

Wanda (10:21) – Did you get your arm back yet?

Bucky (10:24) – No. Apparently, I broke it quite badly the last time we had a mission. That’s surprising to me, but I guess that it happens.

Wanda (10:26) – That sucks. But I guess you come armed even for this situation?

Bucky (10:28) – Yup. You’ll just have to help me play for a while longer.

Wanda (10:29) – Oh psh.

Bucky (10:31) – But it’s bad because I can’t go for a swim like this. In that situation, I’m disarmed.

Wanda (10:32) – Heh. I could help you.

Bucky (10:34) – Oh right, awesome powers helping me float. You would do that for me?

Wanda (10:35) – It seems unfair that you can’t do much just because Tony and T’Challa are taking their time.

Bucky (10:37) – No questions about how I type so fast?

Wanda (10:38) – I know that you have a prediction program for those cases. One that is quite good. And your layout is for one hand.

Bucky (10:40) – Someone’s paying attention, and is a furious typer.

Wanda (10:41) – I can say the same about you.

Bucky (10:43) – So, could you come over in about 15 minutes for the swimming lessons? If I don’t bother you with that too much.

Wanda (10:44) – You’re not bothering me.

Bucky (10:46) – Good to hear. I wouldn’t want to be a burden.

Wanda (10:47) – You’re too cautious. But, sure, get ready. I’ll just finish sorting my new books in.

 

Tony (12:31) – Do you know where Bucky is? His arm is back from maintenance, but we can’t find him.

Steve (12:33) – He went for a swim.

Tony (12:34) – With only one arm?!

Steve (12:36) – Wanda is with him, so there’s nothing much to worry about.

Tony (12:37) – Oh. Well.

Steve (12:40) – And you won’t interrupt them, right?

Tony (12:41) – Right.

Steve (12:43) – I can almost hear your thoughts at work there, Tony.

Tony (12:44) – Just trying to comprehend this.

Tony (12:46) – Nope, can’t. How are the two of them getting along so well?

Steve (12:48) – Don’t ask me. I’m just happy that Bucky has found someone who listens to him when I can’t.

Tony (12:49) – No jealousy?

Steve (12:51) – No.

Tony (12:52) – Sometimes, your golden heart makes me wonder if you’re not just hopelessly naïve.

 

Wanda (14:01) – Whoops, that took longer than I thought.

Natasha (14:03) – Done with the new books?

Wanda (14:04) – Not yet.

Natasha (14:06) – Then what did you do all that time?

Wanda (14:07) – I helped Bucky going for a swim, since his arm was still in maintenance. We totally forgot about time, since he wanted me to try out a couple of things.

Natasha (14:10) – Like what?

Wanda (14:13) – Like, how far up I can lift him, or if I can create a bubble around him in the water. It was a fun way to practice, but I’m not sure if I should repeat that. It felt a bit uncomfortable. And Bucky apologized so much that I feel bad about it too.

Natasha (14:15) – That’s not good. Or maybe it is good that you can openly discuss that.

Wanda (14:16) – Still, I don’t know. This was pretty flustering.

Natasha (14:18) – Tell you what. You let your books be books now, and we go and have a coffee. Then we can talk about Bucky’s disarming charm.

Wanda (14:19) – NAT!

Natasha (14:21) – No excuses. And I want to hear everything.

Wanda (14:23) – Only if you tell me about your time with Bruce.

Natasha (14:24) – Alright. Deal.


	30. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busy training day for the Avengers. Something that just stuck in my mind for a while. Also, T'Challa and Scott conspiring on a new project? This could lead to trouble.

Steve (10:01) – You should see this. Bucky and Wanda are practicing against each other.

Sam (10:03) – If they are as ruthless as they are with games, then we should watch out that the building stands up to them.

Steve (10:04) – No worries. They’re civilized.

Sam (10:06) – I have a hard time believing that. Why are they practicing against each other anyway?

Steve (10:07) – As I understood it, Bucky wants to make sure that he can react even to more unusual powers.

Sam (10:09) – Ah. This is about the Doc that showed up after that crazy thing that happened, right?

Steve (10:10) – Strange, yes. He is similar to Tony, in some respects. But he also possesses powers like I’ve never seen them before. It seems only Thor, Wanda and Vision were completely unfazed.

Sam (10:12) – Hence why Bucky thinks it’s a good idea to see if he can go toe to toe with Wanda? Are her powers even the same as those of that Strange guy?

Steve (10:13) – I don’t think so. I’m not sure, really. I still have a hard time grasping the concept.

Sam (10:15) – Yes, the talking about spells being some sort of program really confused me.

Steve (10:16) – Anyway, want to join the training session?

Sam (10:18) – Thanks, but I’ll have to pass. I’m still a bit winded after that last mission. Seems like my shoulder might have suffered a little.

Steve (10:19) – I see. I’ll ask James. He seems to be fully recovered by now.

 

James (10:31) – Training next to the two ambitious gamers? After I saw what Wanda did to Bucky in Mortal Kombat, I’m afraid to even be close to them.

Steve (10:32) – They’re not as intense now as they are during Game Nights.

James (10:34) – They could stand to be a bit more intense, in that case. After all, they are ambitious enough to almost break controllers.

Steve (10:36) – Come on, just a bit of training. Tony mentioned that you’ll need to improve your upper body strength, since your legs seem to be just fine by now.

James (10:37) – Tony is a tattle-tale. But I’ll come over.

 

Bruce (10:50) – Well, this looks interesting.

Natasha (10:52) – What does?

Bruce (10:53) – Steve and James are training together, as are Bucky and Wanda. And just to make things interesting, they’re giving it their all and constantly are switching around teams.

Natasha (10:55) – That sounds like fun, but I’m still a bit exhausted. Bummer. I would have loved to get to train with James a little.

Bruce (10:57) – We could practice too. Though, wait, that might be a bad idea.

Natasha (10:59) – Not necessarily. You can be controlled, after all.

Bruce (11:01) – Still, Nat… this might be a really bad idea in the long run.

Natasha (11:03) – Are you that worried? Oh dear. Should I come over?

Bruce (11:04) – Only if you’re not doing something important right now.

Natasha (11:05) – Nothing’s important enough that it could keep me from being there for a friend.

Bruce (11:07) – Thanks. That’s what I needed.

 

Vision (11:40) – May I suggest some training?

Scott (11:42) – You’re asking me? How come?

Vision (11:43) – You seem to be slacking off a little with training, to be honest. I thought I might offer a little training to rectify that.

Scott (11:45) – Ouch. That is a bit of a blow to the pride. But okay, I’ll come over.

Vision (11:47) – Good. But, I should mention that there are already four persons training in the big hall, so we might need to pick the smaller one.

Scott (11:49) – Funny, everyone’s so diligent today. Makes me look bad in comparison.

Vision (11:51) – As I said, my suggestion should rectify that.

Scott (11:53) – Alright, give me five minutes, I just need to wake up properly. Still a bit drowsy.

 

Tony (15:45) – You trained too, T’Challa? And against the spider boy?

T’Challa (15:47) – Yes, I did. I wanted to see how our agility compares. He is not too shabby.

Tony (15:48) – And I took a well-deserved nap. If Bucky broke his arm with the training session, I’ll have his hide. And his arm.

T’Challa (15:50) – No, nothing broken, but he accidentally punched Wanda and gave her a black eye, it seems.

Tony (15:52) – Oh, that might lead to trouble in paradise.

T’Challa (15:54) – Didn’t seem like that to me. She laughed about it.

Tony (15:55) – I’ll never understand the two of them.

T’Challa (15:57) – You would, if you weren’t constantly occupied with being up to your ears in new designs and techniques for us to use.

Tony (15:59) – Touchy kitty.

T’Challa (16:00) – I’ll come over and kick your ass in the laboratory as well. Scott and I are working on a new project now.

Tony (16:01) – I’m not even going to ask.


	31. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine that of course, the Avengers have a private library at their ginormous base. Have you LOOKED at the size of that thing?!

Tony (12:31) – Now that’s an unusual sight. Vision just went to our private library and is reading books.

Steve (12:32) – He’s not on the internet, for a change?

Tony (12:34) – Apparently not. Someone must have told him that books can teach him just as much as the great big dump of info.

Steve (12:35) – I suppose so. Or he wanted to find out what books feel like.

Tony (12:36) – That’s not how you are a bibliophile.

Steve (12:38) – You know… For once, it would be nice if you could get your mind out of the gutter.

Tony (12:39) – What gutter? You are the ones making insinuations here.

Steve (12:40) – This conversation is over.

 

Bruce (13:21) – Did you tell Vision that he should go to the library?

Natasha (13:22) – No. I bet it was either Wanda or Bucky, after he badgered them with questions again. Specifically, why the internet is out.

Bruce (13:24) – I feel kind of bad that we must keep him from discovering all those things. But then again, it might be better for our collective blood pressure.

Natasha (13:25) – It definitely is.

Bruce (13:26) – Agreed. Though he now is looking over at me all the time, with that questioning expression on his face. This is slightly uncomfortable.

Natasha (13:28) – Do you need someone to come over and help you deal with him? I’d volunteer.

Bruce (13:29) – You don’t have to, but I wouldn’t mind either way.

Natasha (13:31) – I’ll come over. Just to keep an eye on Vision. And make sure that you don’t get too frustrated by his flurry of questions when it inevitably comes.

Bruce (13:32) – I thought he learned restraint?

Natasha (13:34) – Not at every time.

 

Wanda (14:21) – I think we need to improve our library.

Peter (14:23) – I was thinking the same thing.

Wanda (14:24) – Comics, graphic novels, and more?

Peter (14:25) – Exactly. It was full of purely scientific books before, and I don’t mind that too much, but it should have some diversity.

Wanda (14:26) – Plus, we were only using half of the available shelf space anyway. What self-respecting library has shelf space to spare?

Peter (14:27) – It does leave room for improvement, though.

Wanda (14:28) – That’s right. But let’s see that we order some good books. With the money we are receiving through the improved program, it should be easy to get our hands on all sorts of books.

Peter (14:30) – But I don’t want to blow all of it yet. We still need funds for the work of our brain guys. Also, having something saved never hurts.

Wanda (14:31) – Wow, that is a very cautious attitude. I kind of didn’t expect that from your side.

Peter (14:32) – I just don’t want to feel helpless because of the lack of money again.

Wanda (14:34) – Got it. Now, should we order via the big all-selling platform, or do you have something more niche in mind?

Peter (14:35) – Come over to my room, and we can go through it together. Might be better that way.


	32. Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should never, ever, EVER, stick those guys into one room and leave them to their devices...

Bruce (17:31) – Nat, we need to go out for a while, else I might have another incident.

Natasha (17:32) – What happened?

Bruce (17:34) – Strange came over. And now, there is an enormous debate going on between him, Tony, T’Challa, Scott, Peter, and Vision. I tried to keep cool, but I find myself getting agitated.

Natasha (17:36) – Stay calm, Bruce, I’ll be there in five minutes, and then we will have a nice day away from the assorted nuts.

 

Wanda (17:35) – Tony should have warned us that about this.

Bucky (17:37) – We could always just retreat and go for some gaming.

Wanda (17:38) – Not quite in the mood, I’m afraid. I’d rather just go outside and sit under a tree with a good book right now.

Bucky (17:40) – That sounds pretty nice. Am I invited?

Wanda (17:41) – Only if you keep the puns to a minimum, and don’t arm yourself to the teeth with your unmatched charm.

Bucky (17:42) – I’m flattered and slightly confused at the same time. But okay.

 

Steve (17:56) – Seems like we weren’t the only ones with the same idea.

Sam (17:58) – I’m just glad that I’m far away from all of them right now.

Clint (17:59) – Same.

James (18:01) – I didn’t understand half the stuff they were talking about. Both because part of it was highly advanced science, and part of it talking about theories on magic.

Steve (18:04) – I’ll never get over that part.

Thor (18:05) – Why are all of you outside? Has something infested our base?

Steve (18:07) – You could say so. It’s not bad, but it is not a good idea to go in there now if you don’t understand at least three quarters of what the brainpower combined in there is talking about.

Thor (18:10) – At least they seem to have a good time together.

James (18:12) – Uh, I wouldn’t exactly call it that, but it seems the only appropriate expression for what is going on in there.

Clint (18:15) – I just have one question. Was it a wise idea to leave all of them in there, without someone making sure they are not creating the next scientific monstrosity?

Steve (18:17) – Oh-oh.

Thor (18:20) – I take that as a ‘no’ and as ‘absolutely do not enter’.

Sam (18:22) – That’s it. Guy’s Night out?

Steve (18:23) – I’m in.

Clint (18:24) – Sign me up.

Sam (18:24) – Yep.

Thor (18:26) – I shall join you soon.

James (18:27) – We better make this a long night out, because we’ll need it.


	33. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed an excuse to ruin Tony's reputation. And bring in a kitten.

Bucky (12:01) – You’ll not believe it. I just found a cat on the balcony of my room.

Bucky (12:01) – [Picture]

Bucky (12:02) – How did that little critter come in here? I thought we had top security.

Wanda (12:04) – I have no idea, but the little one is cute. Did it meow at you until you let it in?

Bucky (12:05) – No. It sat in the corner shivering until I picked it up. I have the feeling that it hid up here from something.

Wanda (12:07) – Did you talk to someone about this already?

Bucky (12:08) – Steve thinks that we should keep the little thing. If it already made it to my balcony, it probably won’t be dissuaded easily.

Wanda (12:10) – True. And we can afford the vet bills, luckily. But I still don’t know. It could be that someone is allergic to it.

Bucky (12:11) – Tony already called a meeting to see how everyone feels about the critter.

Wanda (12:13) – This could go wrong.

 

Wanda (14:12) – Or end in the biggest surprise ever imagined. I never would have thought that Bruce was so affectionate towards kittens.

Bucky (14:14) – To me, it rather looked like he had to save himself from the kitten yowling at him incessantly if he wasn’t paying attention to it right away.

Wanda (14:15) – I’m almost jealous.

Bucky (14:17) – Yep. It picked him right away. Why that is, I have no idea.

Wanda (14:19) – Who knows, in the end, it will turn out to be an ill-tempered Persian mix who just predicted its future by picking the one man matching its own temper.

Bucky (14:21) – That was a bit too harsh.

Wanda (14:22) – I just became aware of that. I can’t believe I’m getting irrationally jealous over a kitten…

Bucky (14:23) – To be fair, it’s stinking cute.

Wanda (14:24) – Especially when it curled up on Bruce’s shoulder and just went straight to sleep. Around us, it was all jittery, but around him, it relaxed.

Bucky (14:25) – Maybe he isn’t as angry as he always claims to be. He might have bottled up quite something, but I’m unconvinced it’s entirely true.

Wanda (14:27) – Anyway, we should see to it that the kitten is well-fed and all. After all, it will be staying here for quite a while.

Bucky (14:28) – It might get some company soon, if we are such pushovers with kittens.

Wanda (14:30) – It will rule the house with an iron paw.

Bucky (14:31) – Now I imagine an Iron Kitty suit. T’Challa and Tony could team up on that one.

Wanda (14:32) – Oh please no. I’m already worried this could go wrong.

Bucky (14:33) – Yeah, we better not tell them anything about this.

 

T’Challa (14:59) – You’re more affectionate towards kittens than I thought you would be.

Tony (15:01) – Shut up. Mittens needs a comfortable life.

T’Challa (15:03) – Softie.

Tony (15:03) – Hissy furball.

T’Challa (15:04) – You’re a marshmallow, just admit it.

Tony (15:05) – That’s it, no more cat treats for you.

Tony (15:06) – They’ll all go to Mittens now.

T’Challa (15:08) – You just became the resident softie. Steve has nothing on you.


	34. Sunny Side Up 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another holiday scene for the Avengers. It just matches the current weather.

Wanda (13:01) – A day at the pool, and you’re sick. That stinks.

Natasha (13:02) – It does. But I can’t do anything about it.

Wanda (13.04) – Are you cuddled up in a blanket and have all the tea in the world ready?

Natasha (13:06) – Yes. I still curse the AC for this. This is just bullshit. I wanted to enjoy our break, and instead, I get a summer cold.

Wanda (13:07) – You’ll be up and running soon enough. The last time, I was a lobster, remember?

Natasha (13:09) – That’s true. That wasn’t funny either.

Wanda (13:11) – We’ll manage to one day be on a holiday together and actually be outside at the same time.

Natasha (13:12) – Oh yes.

Natasha (13:13) – Are you checking out Bucky again?

Wanda (13:15) – You just guessed that, right? But, yes. It’s kinda hard to look away when he shows off the results of his improved training routine.

Natasha (13:16) – One of these days, Wanda.

Wanda (13:18) – Shush.

 

Bruce (14:10) – Should I get you something from the market?

Natasha (14:12) – If they have any fresh fruit, that would be nice. Wait, are you out there alone?

Bruce (14:13) – Steve is with me. He’s more occupied enjoying his ice cream, though.

Natasha (14:14) – Good. All calm today?

Bruce (14:16) – Yes. Thinking about the kitten usually does it for me.

Natasha (14:17) – Aww. Fluffball.

Bruce (14:18) – So, fruits. There’s quite the array.

Bruce (14:20) – [5 Pictures]

Bruce (14:21) – It’s like a rainbow.

Natasha (14:22) – Wow, that’s a lot of choices. And even when just picking one kind, there’s so many varieties…

Bruce (14:24) – I didn’t quite anticipate that. But apparently, you can sample a bit of the taste beforehand.

Natasha (14:25) – Then go for something slightly sour, but also sweet.

Bruce (14:27) – I’ll try to find something.

 

Bucky (15:11) – Where are you now?

Steve (15:12) – We’re still at the market. There’s a lot to see here, and Bruce is debating what to take to cheer Natasha up, other than fresh food.

Bucky (15:13) – Ah, alright. I was just wondering, because it was taking so long.

Steve (15:15) – Not to worry, it’s pretty interesting here. But we’ll return sometime soon. The market is coming to a close, it seems.

Bucky (15:16) – Alright, everything clear now.

Steve (15:18) – How are things going with Wanda?

Bucky (15:19) – I caught her checking me out several times. But other than that, I had a bit of a hard time getting her into the pool. She now is in the pool.

Steve (15:21) – And what about you?

Bucky (15:22) – Warming up again. I almost was a bit too long in it.

Steve (15:23) – Hey, it’s my job to be the one freezing.

Bucky (15:24) – We both were on ice, so shush.

Steve (15:26) – We’ll see about that as soon as I’m back.

Bucky (15:28) – Yes, and that will take a long while.

Steve (15:29) – Brat.

Bucky (15:30) – You still love me.

Steve (15:30) – Shut up.

 

Natasha (18:00) – They’re still at it.

Wanda (18:01) – Debating what to make of the fruit salad? I thought Tony wasn’t that picky with food.

Natasha (18:02) – I wouldn’t have thought so either. Well, did you get some good sun and swimming in today?

Wanda (18:02) – More than last time, so that’s a plus.

Natasha (18:03) – Are Bucky and Steve still at it too?

Wanda (18:03) – Yup. It’s actually quite nice to look at.

Natasha (18:04) – So you finally admit it.

Wanda (18:04) – Yes. Yes, I do.

Natasha (18:05) – How long have you been admiring Bucky already?

Wanda (18:06) – I don’t know. It just started one day.

Natasha (18:08) – Uh-huh. You’re not telling me anything more? What started it, and what are you thinking of right now? I need details.

Wanda (18:09) – I’ll keep that to myself for some more time, sorry. I just still need time to sort all of this out.

Natasha (18:10) – Alright. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about anything? You sound a little distressed.

Wanda (18:11) – No, it’s fine. I’m just not sure how to approach Bucky. I want to do it respectfully, since, if he doesn’t feel the same way, then I don’t want to endanger our friendship.

Natasha (18:12) – I see. Yes, that’s complicated, but I’m sure you’ll work it out.

Wanda (18:15) – Yes, I will.

Wanda (18:16) – And for now, I’ll just enjoy the evening sun. And Bucky and Steve bantering. Because that’s always funny.

Natasha (18:17) – I’m so jealous right now.


	35. Library 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This needs more Strange.

Strange (12:00) – Your library lacks a little more diversity.

Tony (12:01) – Wow, rude. Also, how did you get to know our library that intimately already?

Strange (12:02) – Awesome mind capabilities. But, yes. There definitely should be more works here. Especially about possible new threats. I think I can help out.

Tony (12:03) – Oh-kay. Knock yourself out, but don’t stuff junk into the library. It might be quite big, but there’s still limited shelf space.

Strange (12:05) – Duly noted.

Tony (12:06) – Also, how comes you always insist on us calling you “Doctor Strange”?

Strange (12:07) – There’s already a Steve in your midst, it would be unnecessarily confusing to have a second one.

Tony (12:08) – We also have two people called James. That’s no problem.

Strange (12:09) – Because the second is referred to by nickname. I would like to avoid having a nickname.

Tony (12:11) – Whatever. Library. That’s your concern, not naming conventions.

Strange (12:12) – We’ll see about that.

 

Thor (12:14) – That is an odd request. But I think that I should be able to help.

Strange (12:15) – It would benefit the whole team to know what is lurking for them “out there”, if you will. But maybe, you shouldn’t put them all in front of Mr. Stark’s nose right away.

Thor (12:17) – Yes, this might be a bad idea. But I shall return with a selection of useful writings. I’ll have Jane help me, though.

Strange (12:19) – I take it you’re not the book type?

Thor (12:20) – I’m for practical use of knowledge, yes.

Strange (12:21) – I understand. I could accompany you as well. I’d be very interested to see Asgard’s scriptures. I might also find something that could be used in our continued efforts to secure the magical side of Earth.

Thor (12:23) – Very well. We shall meet soon. But you have to promise that you will behave yourself.

Strange (12:25) – I shall.

 

Vision (12:40) – Could it be that Dr. Strange was here just a few minutes ago?

Wanda (12:41) – Could be. I haven’t seen him, but he does have tendencies to appear and disappear however he likes.

Vision (12:43) – I could feel his presence quite clearly. He is an unusual character, even with our team put next to him.

Wanda (12:45) – Yes. Though I think that we will benefit from his presence. He might even be able to help me.

Vision (12:46) – How so?

Wanda (12:48) – I’m not sure if it is possible, but maybe, he will be able to help me refine my powers. I just don’t know if it will work out.

Vision (12:49) – Your powers are similar, so it might just work.

Wanda (12:51) – That’s good to know. Thanks, Vision.


	36. Speaking In Hands 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to go back there.

Clint (11:01) – I’m revisiting Undertale again. I’m not sure why, but it just makes me feel so happy.

Natasha (11:03) – It is a charming little game, there’s nothing wrong with that. But I think that you might be overdoing it a little.

Clint (11:04) – No, I’m fine. Besides, I need to use this opportunity. Wanda and Bucky are not clogging up everything with their hour-long tournaments.

Natasha (11:06) – That’s true. But still.

Clint (11:07) – I know. I should probably do something else.

Natasha (11:09) – Like listening to Tony ramble about his new projects? That might not be a that good option.

Clint (11:10) – What is he rambling about now?

Natasha (11:12) – This and that. I’m having a hard time following, since Bruce is weighing in every couple of minutes.

Clint (11:13) – Oh.

Natasha (11:15) – Yes. It’s a bit of a tense situation right now, but I don’t think there will be a Hulk-out.

Clint (11:16) – That’s good.

Clint (11:16) – Want to join me?

Natasha (11:17) – Not right now. I still need to make sure that Bruce won’t lose his mind with Tony.

Clint (11:18) – So that might take a whole while.

Natasha (11:20) – Yup. There might be a whole lot more discussions following.

Clint (11:21) – I pity you. But then again not, because you secretly like it.

Natasha (11:22) – Maybe. I’m not sure.

Clint (11:24) – You must be liking it to some degree. After all, you do this over and over again.

Natasha (11:26) – I’m doing it for Bruce, not for myself.

Clint (11:27) – I know.

Natasha (11:29) – We do a lot for the ones we love, don’t we?

Clint (11:31) – And that makes relationships so strong and important. But yes, I’ll stop badgering you now. You should have an eye on Bruce while he is talking with the next Tim Taylor.

Natasha (11:32) – I’ll tell you when Tony starts grunting.

 

Steve (11:54) – Seems like Clint switched off his hearing aid. He didn’t notice me coming in, and jumped a fair bit when he finally saw me.

Bucky (11:56) – He’s still playing?

Steve (11:57) – He’s currently in the strange bluish part of the game. I never quite understood what that was supposed to be.

Bucky (11:59) – Ah, the water cavern. That is a pretty neat part of the game, though it also is a bit spooky, with Undine always showing up.

Steve (12:01) – I don’t understand a thing of what you’re telling me, but I guess that I’ll just roll with it. Though, I still wonder why Clint chose to switch off his hearing aid. Isn’t the music enjoyable anymore?

Bucky (12:03) – I think it was more to not be distracted by his phone any longer. He can’t really switch it off, and if there’s an alert, he still will notice.

Bucky (12:04) – On an unrelated note: Now I want to revisit Undertale too. Damn.

Steve (12:06) – One day, I’ll maybe understand the game.

Bucky (12:07) – That would be great. But it’s always best to explore it for yourself.


	37. Game Night 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing. It's perfect. And there's some surprise confessions in this too!

Peter (17:31) – Great, now they got their hands on Hyrule Warriors.

Steve (17:33) – I’m going to assume it’s a game, and that it will be the reason why Bucky and Wanda will hog the room for themselves again. Correct?

Peter (17:34) – Yes, that. I’ve thought that I could hide that game from them, but apparently, my poker face is ‘shitty’. I don’t know why Tony had to rub it in.

Steve (17:35) – He just likes doing that.

Peter (17:37) – Yes, sadly. But it seems that it’s not quite Bucky’s cup of tea. Wanda, on the other hand, is having a blast with this.

 

Bucky (17:50) – It’s nice being in the viewer’s seat for a change.

Steve (17:52) – What if you played something else?

Bucky (17:53) – Nah, I’m fine.

Steve (17:55) – Fine, or the sort of fine where you hide your dissatisfaction behind a friendly mask?

Bucky (17:56) – The first. Also, did Tony get his hands on your phone again?

Steve (17:58) – Yes, just now. He thought it would be funny. But anyways, I’m glad to hear that you’re getting along with Wanda so well. It’s good to know that you’re opening up to someone other than me. I was worried about that for a while.

Bucky (17:59) – Uh, thanks, I guess…?

Steve (18:02) – I hope I didn’t fluster you.

Bucky (18:03) – Just a bit. It’s… complicated.

Steve (18:05) – Want to talk to me about it?

Bucky (18:08) – Well, since Wanda is distracted now anyway, I think I have some time. I’m glad that I have someone to share my passion for games with, and I’m glad that Wanda is very understanding whenever I don’t really want to talk – and I give her the same courtesy, no question about that – but I feel unsure if this is how it is supposed to be, you know? Something about it just feels so fragile, it’s hard to handle.

Steve (18:10) – Wow. That sounds like a handful. But I’m sure that if you just stay yourself, then you won’t have to worry. Wanda likes you for who you are.

Bucky (18:11) – How would you know that?

Steve (18:13) – Buck, come on. You have been a little off kilter at times, especially after your treatments at T’Challa’s place, and with everything that has happened, but Wanda doesn’t judge you for that.

Bucky (18:14) – I suppose so.

Steve (18:16) – Then why exactly are you afraid?

Bucky (18:17) – I feel vulnerable around her, and that’s not what I’m used to around a friend. Not to this degree. It scares me.

Steve (18:19) – Okay, that is understandable. But remember, you just need to relax. I’d focus back on the game again, I bet Wanda would notice if you didn’t give snarky comments on her gameplay.

Bucky (18:21) – Okay, true.

 

Bucky (19:21) – I think you were on to something.

Steve (19:22) – Uh-huh?

Bucky (19:24) – She’s laughed so hard about some of my running commentary that she messed up a stage really badly. Then she gave me the controller and made me redo it for her, and it was just a blast.

Steve (19:25) – See? Just stay on course, and nothing should go terribly wrong.

Bucky (19:31) – Thanks.

 

Natasha (19:40) – How’s the sort-of date night going?

Wanda (19:42) – You watched us, I know, Nat. But, yes, it was wonderful so far. And now, Bucky wants to play some more Assassin’s Creed. He wants to show off a particularly hard part of the game. If he messes up, I might dissolve into a gigglefit.

Natasha (19:43) – That, or he’ll tickle you for teasing him, and then you’ll laugh even more.

Wanda (19:45) – We’ll see. So far, he’s doing amazingly well.

Natasha (19:47) – Then I’ll leave you to pay full attention to his playing. Have fun.


	38. Livin' la Vida Loki 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes it just a tad to far. Things get spicy.

Wanda (14:51) – Thor, are you sure that your brother is currently locked up?

Thor (14:52) – Quite. Why?

Wanda (14:54) – My phone starts playing “Wannabe” by the Spice Girls whenever I write with Bucky. Even when the volume is switched off completely.

Thor (14:55) – It could have been Tony.

Wanda (14:57) – I… asked him about that. Thoroughly. He had no idea about anything and just broke into laughter when Bucky texted me, and the song started.

Thor (14:59) – One day, I’ll break Loki’s arms enough so that he can’t do this any longer.

 

Bucky (15:12) – What’s the matter? Thor looked immensely pissed and kept staring at my phone for several minutes, then he went away.

Wanda (15:13) – Uh… technical difficulties.

Bucky (15:15) – Wanda. A bit more precise, please?

Wanda (15:16) – Loki put a spell on my phone.

Bucky (15:18) – And I presume that my phone has something to do with it?

Wanda (15:20) – Presumably. I don’t know how it happened, but it seemed to happen because of your phone. I’m not sure how it all came together. But apparently, Loki just escaped again.

Bucky (15:21) – We should probably help Thor with his choice of prison the next time.

Wanda (15:21) – Probably.

Bucky (15:23) – What’s the matter anyway?

Loki (15:24) – I simply _spiced up_ her life.

Wanda (15:26) – Bucky?

Bucky (15:28) – Give me five minutes.

Loki (15:29) – Oh my, are you two finally rushing along?

Loki (15:34) – Huh. Pretty quiet. Oh well.

[One complete posting of “Wannabe” lyrics later…]

Loki (15:41) – Still no reaction? Strange.

Loki (15:42) – Oh well, you two are no fun.

Loki (15:43) – Why… am I hearing the Spice Girls?

Loki (15:50) – Oh damn.

 

Thor (16:23) – Well, Loki really messed up this time.

Steve (16:24) – What did he do this time? I’m feeling like this is happening far too often, and we are talking about a four-year-old by now.

Thor (16:26) – He pranked Bucky and Wanda.

Steve (16:27) – Are flowers required?

Thor (16:28) – A hospital would be a good start.

Steve (16:29) – Operations necessary?

Thor (16:30) – Not yet.

Steve (16:31) – They held back?

Thor (16:32) – Barely. I’m surprised.

Steve (16:33) – Me too. But I suppose you shouldn’t underestimate the two of them.

Loki (16:34) – Definitely not.

Steve (16:34) – Oh, look at the time.

Thor (16:35) – Training, right?

Steve (16:36) – Absolutely.

Loki (16:38) – Sometimes, I really hate you guys.


	39. Pen and Paper 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pen and paper round - this time: Mage!

Steve (15:58) – You’re doing a long game today?

Bucky (16:01) – Yes, Peter wanted to try out a different system, since we are getting along pretty well in our first game already.

Steve (16:02) – What new system?

Bucky (16:04) – Peter suggested Mage. It’s quite different from what I’m used to with Dungeons and Dragons, but it is pretty amazing so far. And he has some amazing skill at telling a story.

Steve (16:05) – What is the system like?

Bucky (16:07) – We’re working in a world where magic is just another kind of reality, but since the technological advance, magic has become so fixed that it doesn’t like the other kinds of magic. It’s a bit strange when you hear it the first time, but it’s easy enough to understand. And the real challenge is solving problems with as little magic as somehow possible.

Steve (16:08) – That sounds pretty awesome. Who is playing in the group?

Bucky (16:10) – Well, Wanda and me, then Sam joined us, Scott as well… and Tony, surprisingly. He’s behaving, in case you wanted to ask.

Steve (16:11) – I was about to say.

Bucky (16:13) – Well, break is over.

 

Wanda (19:01) – Yeah, pulled it off again.

Natasha (19:03) – You’re being awesome?

Wanda (19:04) – Well of course I am. And the game is awesome, too. Challenging, but not giving me the feeling that I’m completely missing out on something.

Natasha (19:06) – You can do that even with Tony around?

Wanda (19:08) – Yes. It’s almost as if he was used to playing different roles.

Natasha (19:10) – Psh. Another talent of the already much too gifted genius playboy billionaire.

Wanda (19:12) – It’s not fair, sometimes, yes. But hey, at least, he still needs us around.

Natasha (19:13) – Yep.

Wanda (19:14) – Bucky, this time, is playing a character that is not really getting alone with mine. But it still is hilarious.

Natasha (19:16) – Now you got me all curious. But I already promised Bruce a nice film night, so there’s that.

Wanda (19:17) – You go do that, and make him happy. We’ll write later.

 

Sam (20:30) – Oh man, that sucks.

Steve (20:31) – What happened?

Sam (20:34) – I didn’t quite pull off my plan, and now I’m a little stuck. I’m not mad, but this game can bite back pretty hard when you don’t have the necessary dice results.

Steve (20:35) – So I heard. What went wrong?

Sam (20:36) –I’ll try to explain, since it will be approximately half an hour before this is resolved for my character.

Steve (20:37) – Then explain.

Sam (20:41) – So, the techno-mages are the bad ones, so to speak, because they made magic as good as impossible to cast. They are not keen on sharing their power with other mages. Our team came up with a plan to loosen up the restraints again, but it went a bit wrong when I came in. I was supposed to infiltrate the technos, but I failed when they did a more thorough background check. I did set up an alternative alias, but apparently, my dice roll wasn’t good enough. And they shot holes into my story so fast that now, I’m in trouble.

Steve (20:43) – That sounds suspiciously like something that would happen to us in the same situation.

Sam (20:48) – Yep. So, now I’m sitting in a cell, because they want to question me on my connections to other mages, while the others are trying to bust me out. The subtler the plan, the better, but it has many parts that could go wrong. In the worst case, Peter will have to rethink a couple of things about his adventure path, but so far, it is going pretty well. I don’t want to jinx anything, though. I swear, those dice have a mind of their own. Sometimes, they support you, and other times, they let you fail spectacularly.

Steve (20:50) – I think I should join those rounds sometime. They sound like a lot of fun, and like a creative challenge.

Sam (20:51) – Honestly, I think they prepare us better for possible future missions than anything else.


	40. Magic Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is learning a lot with Strange as a teacher. Yay her!

Bucky (10:41) – How is going so far?

Wanda (10:43) – I learned to meditate, mostly. It really helps, and it makes me feel relaxed and in control. That is a nice and welcomed change.

Bucky (10:44) – That sounds pretty exhausting. And what are you doing right now?

Wanda (10:46) – Having a bit of downtime before the next round of training starts. It’s a bit strange to not be at home at base, but it’s also an exciting change. And it’s a chance for me. That’s how I try to see it. Though, I do miss everyone’s shenanigans.

Bucky (10:47) – Heh. Yeah, I can understand that. We are a pretty close-knit group by now, aren’t we?

Wanda (10:48) – We are, and it is awesome.

Bucky (10:49) – I miss you too. It sucks a little that you’re not there for the gaming nights. It’s not the same when I play with Peter.

Wanda (10:51) – Aww. Okay, got to head out. There will be more training at the full hour.

 

Steve (11:31) – Bucky, I don’t want to be so brutal, but I gotta say it. You are moping again.

Bucky (11:33) – I know. I just didn’t think that I would miss Wanda that much. It surprises me too.

Steve (11:34) – I think that speaks volumes for itself. How about we head out and just spend the day training and distracting ourselves? We could use it, because there will be work coming up soon.

Bucky (11:37) – Sounds fine with me. Better than sitting around and overthinking everything.

Steve (11:39) – Now that sounds more like it.

Bucky (11:40) – Let’s see how far we can get before I keel over next to the old man.

Steve (11:41) – Are you sure you can handle that?

Bucky (11:42) – You bet I can. And, that’s my pun, goddammit.

 

Bruce (14:51) – It’s almost weird to say it, but Bucky begins to become sort of cute. He genuinely misses Wanda, and cares about her more than just in a friendly way.

Natasha (14:52) – Yes, it’s cute to see it. How’re you doing today, though? You have slept in quite a while.

Bruce (14:53) – I’m fine. But I just feel very exhausted still. Might have overstrained myself, even though I didn’t think it possible.

Natasha (14:55) – I’ll get you back on your feet in no time, don’t you worry about that.

Bruce (14:57) – Thanks. I really needed to hear that.

 

Wanda (21:30) – Phew, that was a good round of training. And how did your day go?

Bucky (21:32) – Steve chased me around the city long enough that I felt like I had run a marathon. I don’t know how it is possible, but I think that his serum was superior to that which I received. It should have been exactly the same, though.

Wanda (21:33) – Well, he still needs training for the effect to remain intact. I suppose you’ve become a bit of a lazy bum.

Bucky (21:34) – I guess. But I will catch up in no time. I won’t let that keep me from being an awesome fighter. Else, I could just throw in the towel already.

Wanda (21:35) – Well I hope Hell freezes over before that happens.

Bucky (21:36) – It will. Any new stuff learned with the training?

Wanda (21:39) – Tons. Vision was right, my powers seem to be quite similar to that of Strange. I’ve learned to keep up the bubble effect more efficiently and with less wobbling, I’ve become better at focusing exactly where I want that pesky power to be, and I think I can even work my mind tricks better now. Not just create fear, but other stuff too.

Bucky (21:41) – That sounds all kinds of awesome.

Wanda (21:43) – It is. I’m happy to learn more.

Bucky (21:44) – Hope you’re not mad, but I’m really growing tired. We’ll write again tomorrow, okay?

Wanda (21:45) – Okay. Sleep well.


	41. Game Night 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork! Yay!

T’Challa (17:41) – Nice to have a spot for a change. Sure that you don’t want to come join us?

Tony (17:42) – Nope. Bucky messed his arm up again. I have absolutely no clue how he managed to do it, but he did. Something seems to be prone to go wrong every time.

T’Challa (17:43) – Ah, I see. You can’t just let that rest until tomorrow.

Tony (17:44) – And have Wanda psyche me into oblivion on her visit? Yah. Sure. I’m not suicidal, paws.

T’Challa (17:46) – Suit yourself.

 

Natasha (17:51) – How’re you holding up?

Bruce (17:52) – I’m alright. You enjoy your gaming night with the rest. What’s it going to be tonight? Another fighting game, or something cooperative?

Natasha (17:53) – Online shooter, five of us as a team. That is going to be interesting. I’ve got a feeling that we might all come up as worse than those online gamers who are there every day.

Bruce (17:54) – If you feel the need to, you can hulk out around me. You know that.

Natasha (17:55) – Psh, oh you. But glad that the offer stands.

 

Steve (17:56) – Funny to see them working together. T’Challa, James, Sam, Natasha, and Peter are all playing together.

Bucky (17:57) – Well, if I wouldn’t have messed my arm up… such a bad coincidence.

Steve (17:58) – You almost seemed to think of the coincidence as handy.

Bucky (17:59) – Oi, I’m the pun master. Besides, I want to get up early tomorrow. Wanda said something about arriving at 7.

Steve (18:01) – Are you going to greet her that early in the morning? What if you sleep through the alarm?

Bucky (18:02) – Won’t happen.

Steve (18:03) – Might, if you are that pumped to see her. You might lay awake for some time, and then oversleep.

Bucky (18:04) – When was the last time I overslept anything?

Steve (18:05) – Uh…

Bucky (18:05) – Point proven.

Steve (18:06) – Well, just hope that Tony is done soon, else it might take a while.

Bucky (18:07) – Then in the meantime, you could just tell me what’s going on in the gaming room.

Steve (18:08) – Well, Peter assumed command, Natasha is his right hand, James is giving them cover, and T’Challa and Sam are moving across the field at a rate that is jealousy-inducing.

Bucky (18:09) – Peter is in command?

Steve (18:11) – He knows the map inside out. He gave it a good look in a previous match, and now already knows pretty much every corner of it.

Bucky (18:12) – Wow. That’s pretty damned impressive. How are they doing so far?

Steve (18:13) – Pretty well actually. They’re already ahead of the other team. Not miles ahead, mind you, but they are defending their point advantage with claws and teeth.

Bucky (18:14) – T’Challa would know a few things about that.

Steve (18:15) – Definitely.

 

Bucky (18:34) – Alright, Tony just reactivated the arm. Everything in working order. Though there might be some calibrating needed tomorrow.

Steve (18:36) – Nice. The team is just in their third match, won both previous ones. They are quite focused right now.

Bucky (18:37) – Good going. I think I’ll go training for a bit. You coming?

Steve (18:38) – Sure. Just give me a moment.


	42. About Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really should get a healthier sleep schedule...

T’Challa (10:41) – Is it normal to find Tony sprawled everywhere?

Steve (10:42) – What do you mean?

T’Challa (10:44) – Well… he just fell asleep on his desk, and I had to carefully removed his instruments, else they would have been damaged, or worse.

Steve (10:45) – Oh, that… I actually don’t know if that is normal. Maybe you should ask Bruce, the two of them have worked together for some time.

T’Challa (10:46) – It’s just a bit embarrassing to not know. I should, because I’m a colleague to Tony after all.

Steve (10:48) – Don’t think like that. Just ask Bruce, and then, well.

 

T’Challa (11:01) – So this is actually normal for him?

T’Challa (11:01) – [Picture]

Bruce (11:03) – Quite normal. Did you remove all instruments from his vicinity?

T’Challa (11:04) – Yes. I thought that it was kind of odd, though. It never happened when I was around, so it caught me off guard.

Bruce (11:05) – It didn’t happen in quite some time lately, so, I can’t blame you really.

T’Challa (11:07) – But isn’t this a really bad habit?

Bruce (11:08) – It is, but we can’t really do anything to make him stop yet. I proposed to him that he should get this under control, but no luck so far.

T’Challa (11:10) – What about sleeping pills and a healthy sleep schedule?

Bruce (11:11) – Tried that, too. Pepper tried to convince him of that too, but she had no such luck either.

T’Challa (11:13) – So, in short, he is a hopeless case?

Bruce (11:14) – Not entirely I think…

T’Challa (11:15) – Do you have a proposition what we should do, then?

Bruce (11:17) – Sadly, not. I don’t know how to break the habit Tony is caught up in, and to be honest, I don’t think that he is even trying any longer at this point. And from what I learned, a regular sleep schedule interferes with his creative process… At least that is what he claims.

T’Challa (11:18) – The only thing it interferes with is his explanation why he has to stay up into the ungodly hours of the morning…

Bruce (11:20) – True, but at least, he never overslept an assignment up to this point. That, at least, is a guarantee.

T’Challa (11:21) – Still, I would really like for Tony to not do this to himself. He already lives at the edge with the power source in his chest.

Bruce (11:22) – True. But I suppose it can’t be helped.

T’Challa (11:23) – Oh, it can. I’ll think of something. And we will break this year-long habit.

Bruce (11:24) – I would like to say, “count me in”, but I think this might just strain my nerves too much.

T’Challa (11:25) – Don’t worry. I won’t get you involved if you don’t want to. But I would appreciate help at any time.

Bruce (11:27) – Okay, I’ll see what I can do then.

T’Challa (11:28) – Thanks.


	43. Gardening Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor... might have overdone it with his intentions for eliminating pests.

Steve (10:21) – Oh… Oh dear.

Bucky (10:23) – How bad is it?

Steve (10:24) – [Picture]

Steve (10:25) – I don’t blame him, but he just… overdid it immensely this time around. I don’t think that we can salvage much of the plants that were here.

Bucky (10:27) – How bad does he feel about it?

Steve (10:28) – On a scale of 1 to 10? Puppy sitting in a corner being ashamed.

Bucky (10:30) – Oh God. Is Jane with him?

Steve (10:31) – Yeah, she’s trying to cheer him up. I think some gardening is in order, then. Doesn’t help just staring at it, we need to replant, and wait for the lightning marks to disappear.

Bucky (10:32) – And all of that because he thought that the bugs would hurt the plants… He really needs to learn how to control his strength.

Steve (10:34) – I only ever thought I’d hear that about Bruce. But here we are.

 

Wanda (10:36) – Yikes. That looks… pretty awful.

Bucky (10:37) – He underestimated that his lightning strike would have such an effect. He thought the plants were more durable, since they had flourished so much.

Wanda (10:39) – I guess in Asgard, it could be that way…?

Bucky (10:40) – I don’t know. Well, anyway, Steve is showing him how to plant, and Jane is also there to support Thor. He’s already feeling better.

Wanda (10:42) – He really is like a dog that doesn’t understand it’s not a lap puppy any longer.

Bucky (10:43) – Sometimes, yes. But he is doing his best to learn. After all, to him, our world is weird.

Wanda (10:45) – True. Must have been similar for you when you became aware again.

Bucky (10:46) – Pretty much, yeah.

Wanda (10:48) – Hm. I kind a want to go outside and help, too. It’s just so relaxing to be in the garden. And I could sneak in some more vegetables.

Bucky (10:49) – Now I want to help too. And it’s supposed to be my lazy day off, too!

Wanda (10:51) – You, lazy? Come on, you’re not lazy. You’ve too much energy to be lazy.

Bucky (10:53) – Don’t underestimate the need to just lay down and be a couch potato. It’s dangerously tempting.

Wanda (10:54) – Oh psh.

Wanda (10:56) – Alright, I’ll be outside for a while.

 

Wanda (15:45) – [Picture]

Wanda (15:45) – Already looking a lot better and more colorful.

Bucky (15:46) – Wow, I didn’t even know there were so many differently colored tulips.

Wanda (15:49) – Jane thought that it would be good to start off with tulips, and later introduce Thor to other plants. I think that’s a good idea. He might learn that they are a lot more fragile than they seem this way.

Bucky (15:50) – Yeah. I cooked something for you while you were outside. You must be pretty famished, huh?

Wanda (15:52) – Oh yes, I forgot about eating. Alright, I’ll be inside in a bit. Thanks.


	44. Game Night 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at this again, yeeeeees, after a long time.

Bucky (17:15) – I don’t think I’ve ever seen Steve so highly focused.

Wanda (17:16) – What’s he doing?

Bucky (17:17) – [Picture]

Wanda (17:19) – Woah. Is that Ori and the Blind Forest?

Bucky (17:21) – Yep. He has been at it for three hours. I’ve thus far managed to keep any talk about collectibles to myself. To Steve’s credit, he is very careful to search every nook and cranny.

Wanda (17:25) – Then he might become another completionist. But I’m not calling it yet. I rather find it astonishing that he tries his hand at that game, because so far, he only did fighting games, and those not really all that long.

Bucky (17:27) – I just hope that there will be enough time for us to get in some gaming as well. So far, I’ve been unsuccessful in trying to coax him to at least drink something now and then.

Wanda (17:29) – Don’t worry. Just let him have his fun. We could do something else. Maybe a board game.

Bucky (17:30) – Sounds good. We still have a ton of different ones to try out.

 

Wanda (19:10) – Steve is still at it, I take it?

Bucky (19:12) – Yep. He already has beaten the second boss and is a bit stuck with the escape sequence, but I guess that he will be back at it soon enough. For now, he is pausing. But I don’t feel like really gaming today. Maybe just a small board game?

Wanda (19:15) – Sounds good to me. As long as it is not Monopoly.

Bucky (19:15) – Deal.

 

Steve (21:10) – Woah, I really lost track of time.

Natasha (21:12) – How come?

Steve (21:13) – A game got me tied up.

Natasha (21:15) – Ah, that explains why Wanda and Bucky are playing the Arkham Horror board game. They so far are having immense amounts of luck with their dice.

Steve (21:17) – Oh, right. I completely forgot. It’s their usual game night tonight, right?

Natasha (21:19) – Don’t worry about it. They have settled in for a long time, and they really don’t seem to mind.

Steve (21:20) – Good. I should get something to eat. I’ve played for several hours…

Natasha (21:23) – Then go grab a bite. And maybe give it a rest for today?

Steve (21:25) – I’ll probably do that, yes.

 

Bucky (23:15) – So you are in your room?

Steve (23:20) – Yes. I did manage the escape route, but now I’m really exhausted.

Bucky (23:21) – Still, pretty impressive for someone who doesn’t play that much.

Steve (23:30) – Thanks. But I really should sleep now. Else I’ll just slack off tomorrow, and that is not what I intended to do.

Bucky (23:31) – You do that. Sleep easy.

Steve (23:33) – You too, Bucky. Sleep easy.


	45. About Habits 2

T’Challa (12:11) – I might be making some amount of progress.

Bruce (12:13) – With Tony?

T’Challa (12:14) – Yes. As incredible as it sounds.

Bruce (12:15) – Progress in how far?

T’Challa (12:16) – He tries to fall asleep at a place without instruments cluttering the whole table.

T’Challa (12:17) – [Picture]

T’Challa (12:19) – To reiterate, I didn’t remove anything from where he fell asleep.

Bruce (12:21) – That’s indeed progress. Wow. I never thought anyone would get Tony to at least do that.

T’Challa (12:23) – Admittedly, I didn’t quite do it the nice way. I just exhausted him with many questions, until he had no choice but fall asleep at his desk. Which, thanks to Jarvis, is mostly empty.

Bruce (12:24) – Unorthodox, yes. But effective.

T’Challa (12:26) – Should I move him?

Bruce (12:27) – Don’t bother. He is harder to pick up than a cat any time he falls asleep anywhere.

 

Tony (17:30) – How long did I sleep?

T’Challa (17:32) – Nearly six hours. Are you feeling refreshed?

Tony (17:34) – Marginally more than when I’m falling asleep at a table that has to be cleared in a hurry, yes.

T’Challa (17:36) – I see.

Tony (17:37) – I might have to do that more often. But now, extra strong coffee, and more work to do. I think I’m onto something concerning Strange’s powers.

T’Challa (17:39) – And that is?

Tony (17:40) – I’m testing if it is possible to recreate simple spell programs for everyone to use. Now, it is incredibly complex, I can tell you that, but it just is fascinating.

T’Challa (17:42) – How far along are you?

Tony (17:44) – Well… so far… I only got a fancy design.

T’Challa (17:45) – Not exactly what I would call “being onto something”.

Tony (17:47) – It’s a start.

T’Challa (17:49) – I suppose. Don’t work through the night again. If you’re still tired, you’re better off actually going to bed for a change.

Tony (17:50) – I’ll think about it.


	46. BFF (Brawling For Fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick one to get back into the flow of things.

Tony (15:30) – Why is the whole building quivering?

Steve (15:32) – Take an educated guess.

Tony (15:33) – I thought they smacked each other around enough?!

Steve (15:35) – Apparently not. And besides, they are really getting to duke it out against one another.

Strange (15:36) – Not to worry. The building is reinforced enough. And in doubt, magic can help buffering the worst hits.

Tony (15:38) – I’d be more concerned about brain damage.

Strange (15:39) – If they didn’t suffer it yet, then it’s unlikely they are susceptible.

Steve (15:41) – Are you sure about that, Strange?

Strange (15:43) – Absolutely certain. If what I have found out is true and they smacked each other around even worse than this before, then I’m absolutely certain. Besides, if I didn’t misunderstand, one is a near immortal radioactive beast, and the other is the literal god of thunder.

Steve (15:44) – You didn’t, so your expertise probably is spot on.

Tony (15:46) – Jarvis says that Strange is 101% right, with a 1% margin of error. Smartass.

Strange (15:58) – I think Bucky taught Jarvis that one.

Tony (15:59) – I’ll get back at him for that.

Steve (16:01) – He might be on watch for exactly that to happen, you know. Trained soldier, used to watching out for retaliation.

Tony (16:03) – Damn. Well, then I will have to ask Jarvis to retaliate in a subtle manner that will not get my ass into trouble. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s a nap waiting for me.

 

Bruce (20:01) – That was a good one. I still feel it all over.

Thor (20:02) – I hope it’s not too bad?

Bruce (20:02) – I’m fine, really.

Thor (20:04) – But it was damned fine training with you. I hope to spar with you again soon.

Bruce (20:05) – We will.


End file.
